Four seasons
by Crystal Nightray
Summary: Conjunto de One-shots de KHR, dónde te verás envuelta en distintas situaciones sentimentales con tus personajes favoritos. PERSONAJE X LECTOR.
1. Juegos

**Four seasons**

_''Four season es una serie de One-shots dónde los lectores serán los protagonista. Espero que __les guste y __disfruten''._

**Pareja:** Belphegor/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Juegos<strong>

Caminabas alegremente por la mansión de los Varia, estaba más tranquila de lo habitual. Squalo y Levi estaban en una misión, mientras el jefe estaba encerrado en su cuarto.

Decidiste salir al jardín, y te sentaste en la hierba con la espalda apoyada a un árbol, y entonces oíste esa escalofriante risa.

- Ushiushi –

Ni te volteas a verlo, sabes quien es.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le espetas sin mucho énfasis.

- El príncipe se aburre – dijo riendo. Puedes notar como sus cuchillos silbaban en el aire.

- Baja esso cuchillos Bel, jugaré contigo. – Accedes al final.

- De acuerdo, pero si quieres jugar tendrás que ser mi esclava. Ushiushi…

- ¿Eh? No~ - te quejaste – yo quiero ser una princesa. - bromeaste intentando irritarle al contradecirle.

- Ushishi, el príncipe decide las reglas del juego.

- Pero eso no es… - te volteas y justo en ese instante sientes sus labios encima los tuyos. Él sonrié entre el beso, y de repente se separá de ti. Sonrojada te llevas las manos a los labios.

¿Qué dem…?

- Pensaba que querias ser princesa. Ushishi…

- Bastardo – le recriminas. Te acababa de robar tu primer beso, estabas molesta por lo que había hecho, pero aún estabas más molesto por el hecho de que te había gustado. Le miraste una última vez, y le sacaste la lengua de manera infantil mientras él seguía riendose de tu _inescondible_ sonrojo.


	2. Ilusiones

**Ilusiones:**

**Pareja:** Mukuro/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Mystery

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Ilusiones<strong>

Le miras impaciente por oír su voz, su pomposa risa. Él te mira paciente, y con una pizca de ironia en su sonrisa.

- Ilusiones o ilusiones reales. Escondidas en las ilusiones estan las ilusiones reales. Y de las ilusiones nacen otras en la verdad está la mentira. Y la mentira oculta en la verdad está. Esto es la niebla. – su dulce y melodiosa voz te distrae de sus palabras.

- Eso no tiene sentido – sueltas sin más, contradiciéndolo. Intentanto provocar alguna reacción en él, aunque tampoco sabes que esperar. Él te mira con una pizca de sorpresa y sonrie.

- Kufufu – él solo rié, y te mira de una forma estraña, esa mirada llena de misterio, que tantas cosas esconde. Así es como él te mira, con un indescifrable brillo en los ojos.


	3. Inesperado

**Inesperado:**

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Inesperado<strong>

¿Cómo podías ser tan descuidadiza? ¡Dejarte el paraguas en la escuela, y justamente cuando parecía estar a punto de llover. Seguiste corriendo, incluso cuando el primer relámpago surcó el cielo, y las gotas de agua empezaron a caer.

Pronto divisaste la silueta de la escuela, y te apresuraste en entrar a la escuela, adentrándote en el edificio. Sin dejar de correr y dejando un rastro de agua corriste hasta el lugar de las taquillas, rezando para que Hibari ya se hubiera ido a casa. No querías ni pensar en que pasaría si te viera en la escuela fuero de horario escolar.

''Te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívora''

Te estremeciste al recordar sus típicas palabras.

Abriste la puerta de la sala y la registraste de arriba abajo. Allí no estaba el paraguas. ¿Alguien lo habría cogido? ¡Maldición!

- ¿Qué haces aquí, herbívora? – sonó esa voz fría. Te giraste dando un salto sorprendida.

- H-Hibari – tartamudeaste. – yo… - intentaste hablar. Todo se colapsó, y lo volviste a hacer. Abriste tu bocaza. – Lo siento, yo solo me había dejado el paraguas, y… y resulta que ya no está… y…

- Estás empapada – dijo de repente, sin prestar atención a tu monólogo. Te atreviste a alzar la cabeza, pero justo en ese momento notaste como su chaqueta aterrizaba sobre tu cabeza y espalda. – Vas a coger frío – se limitó a decir mientras dejaba su mano encima de tu cabeza.

Sentiste tus mejillas arder, y no te atreviste a levantar la cabeza. Oíste como suspiraba y sentiste sus pasos alejarse.

Puedes quedarte la chaqueta hasta mañana, sino la traes, te morderé hasta la muerte. – oíste su voz un poco menos fría, mientras alzabas la cabeza para verlo escurrirse pro el pasillo de la escuela.

_- A-arigatou… -_


	4. Velocidad

****Velocidad****

**Pareja:** Skull adult/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>

La adrenalina estaba correiendo por tus venas, te encantaba esa sensación. La velocidad lo era todo.

Pulsaste el puño acelerador de tu moto y te lanzaste a la pista. El tiempo parecío detenerse mientras estabas suspendida en el aire, llegatse al final de la pista y derrapaste parando la moto. La arena se levantó azotando el casco que llevabas. Poco a poco tu visión se fue aclarando y pudiste ver una silueta a tu lado. Esta silueta se quitó su casco y te miró desafiadoramente. Te sacaste el casco.

- ¿Una carrera? – inquirriste con una media sonrisa.

- Como quieras, pero sabes que vas a perder. – dijo con una sonrisa. Esto no te hizo mucha gracia - Es questión de velocidad. – se justificó mientras posaba un brazo alrededor de tu cintura.

En ese momento te desihiciste de su brazo, y te acercaste a él sensualment y con rapidez le plantaste un beso en los labios, dejándolo aturdido. Entonces te pusiste el casco y te montaste a tu moto.

- Al fin y al cabo es question de velocidad – le retaste picaramente mientras volvías a arrancar la moto, y saltabas al vacío.


	5. Trato especial

**Hola!**_~ Aquí os traigo por fin el siguiente capítulo! Espero que les esté gustando! y muchisimas gracias a los que habéis dejado reviews, me han animado mucho a seguir subiendo los capitulos! ^^ _****

****_Bueno, sin más demora os dejo con el capítulo!_****

* * *

><p><strong>Trato especial:<strong>

**Pareja:** Xanxus /Lector

**Género:**Romance

**Advertencias:** Subidito de tono ^^

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>

La sala estaba en penumbra. Entrecerraste los ojos, apoyada en la puerta. Cruzaste tus brazos a la altura de tu pecho.

- Jefe, ¿Me ha llamado? – preguntaste sin moverte. Apreciaste como algo se movía entre la oscuridad, y acto seguido un gruñido invadió la sala acompañado de un ruido de cristales.

Viste como algo se acercaba velozmente, pero antes de poder realizar ningún movimiento sentiste una leve presión en tu muñeca. Con eso la puerta también se cerró.

Caíste de espaldas en el colchón. La presión de tus muñecas no había menguado. Tus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad, y empezaste a divisar el torso desnudo y bien trabajado de tu jefe. Su sonrisa macabra brillaba en la oscuridad.

Acortó la distancia que os separaba y atacó tu cuello. Empezaste a perder la cordura a medida que besaba y mordía la piel expuesta de tu cuello. Te retorciste bajo su cuerpo. Sus manos fueron descendiendo desde tus muñecas a tu cintura. Se separó un poco de ti y entonces le agarraste del cuello de la camisa, y lo atrajiste hacia tus labios. Le mordiste el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Este se quejó con un leve gruñido que acallaste al juntar vuestros labios. Pasaste los brazos por su cuello.

Dejaste sus labios y te acercaste a su oído, mordiste su lóbulo a lo que correspondió con otro gruñido.

Sonreíste.

Adorabas la forma en la que gruñía, y fruncía el seño al intentar contenerse. Amabas que te tratara de esa forma. Simplemente te encantaba volverlo loco de esa manera.

Te separaste de él.

- Tu sei mia. – gruñó.

- Da sempre e per sempre. – accediste mientras volvías a besarle.

_Porque bastaba un simple gruñido para hacerte entender que te necesitaba._

* * *

><p><em>''Tu sei mia'' Eres mía<br>_

_''Da sempre e per sempre'' De siempre y para siempre._

**¿Que os pareció?**

**Si tenéis alguna propuesta de que personajes os gustaría que salieran en los One-shot no duden en decirlo! Intentaré hacerlos! De nuevo muchas gracias por lso reviews! ^^**

_**Ciao!**  
><em>


	6. Celos

**¡Hola a todos!~**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a Sayuki-Uchiha! Espero que sea de tu agrado, y disfrutes leyendo! ^^**

**Si tienen algun especial interés para que haga el fic de algun personaje en concreto, no duden en pedirlo en los reviews etc.**

**¡Sin más demora, les dejo con el capítulo! Gracias por los otros adorables reviews, intentaré hacer los fics de los personajes que me habéis pedido ^^**

**PD: Cuando el personaje se refiera a la lectora se indicara con '(Lector)'**

* * *

><p><strong>Celos:<strong>

**Pareja:** Yamamoto /Lector

**Género:**Romance/ humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>

Hoy no estabas de muy buen humor, incluso habías desistido a ir a tu entrenamiento con el equipo de beisbol. No tenías ganas de verlo. Ni a él, ni al montón de chicas que lo rodeaban constantemente.

Apretaste los dientes, mientras mirabas por la ventana.

En ese instante sentiste como el aire se movía a tu alrededor, solo con oler el aire sabías de quién se trataba. Su felicidad se sentía en el aire. Hiciste una mueca de fastidio.

- ¡(Lector)-chan! – oíste su molesta y excesivamente alegre voz. Seguiste mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido. Al ver que le ignorabas, se puso delante de la ventana. - ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy no has venido al entrenamiento.

- No es asunto tuyo – le espetaste sin más.

- ¿Te encuentras mal? – preguntó con expresión de preocupación.

¡Demonios! Odiabas cuando hacia eso.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que…! - le empezaste a gritar, pero entonces posó sus labios encima de tu frente.

- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! – le gritaste apartándolo de ti con un notable sonrojo.

- ¡Qué alivio! – suspiró con una gran sonrisa - No tienes fiebre.

Empequeñeciste los ojos. Realmente te fastidiaba esa actitud suya. Apretaste los puños con fuerza.

Entonces tomaste el libro que yacía en tu mesa y se lo tiraste a la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? – le preguntaste enfadada. – ¡Me apuesto a que haces eso con todas las mujeres que te intentan ignorar! – le espetaste revelando sin saberlo tus _celos_.

Él se quedó callado un momento estupefacto. Le miraste recelosa. ¿Qué habías dicho?

Entonces Yamamoto cambió su expresión sorprendida por una sonrisa y se acercó un poco más a ti. No pudiste retroceder porque te encontraste con la mesa.

- ¿Era eso lo que tenía _preocupada_? – preguntó con una dulce sonrisa. Callé, y le miré.

- Y-yo… ¡Yo no estaba preo…! – empezaste a hablar pero entonces unos cálidos labios te acallaron. Al principio forcejaste un poco para que te soltaste, pero al final lo terminaste haciendo. Te dejaste llevar, dejándote besar.

Te separaste de él un poco sonrojada, sin apartar la mirada de sus grandes y expresivos ojos.

- No tienes porque ponerte celosa. – susurró muy cerca de tu rostro sin perder la sonrisa. - Tú eres la única con la que he hecho esto. –

No pudiste evitar sonrojarte violentamente al escuchar eso.

- Más te vale – le ordenaste con la cabeza gacha y sonrojada a más no poder. Acto seguido os volvisteis a besar.

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Un beso!~**


	7. Alcohol

**Hola a todos!~**

**Sub****o el nuevo capítulo de esta serie de One-shots! este va dedicado a temainalumi-chan,**

**espero que sea de tu agrado ^^ es un poco cortito pero fue una idea que pasó por mi cabeza**  
><strong>y sentí que tenía que escribirlo!<strong>

**Gracias a los reviews que habéis dejado, Giulia Riotti, Rena Keyra y usagi grecia desu! ya estoy haciendo lista de lso personajes que habéis pedido,**  
><strong>y en cuanto tenga tiempome pndré a trabajar en ellos! :)<strong>

**Espero que sigáis leyendo y os gusten!**

**Bueno, ya me callo y os dejo con el capi :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Alcohol:<strong>

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: <strong>

No podías detenerte. Eso era demasiado divertido. Reíste de nuevo, mientras intentabas permanecer en pie. Esa noche habías bebido demasiado.

- U-uruisai, baka – te hizo callar Gokudera acalorado por la gran cantidad de alcohol que en ese momento corría por sus venas. La voz le temblaba. Eso provocó que aún rieses más fuerte.

- Estás borracho – le recriminaste riendo aún más alto.

No estoy borracho – se tambaleaba mientras te lo decía. – Urusai – dijo.

- Si tanto te molesta, cállame entonces. – le retaste con una mirada desafiante. La verdad es que ni tú misma sabías lo que te hacías. En ese instante te agarro del brazo, y te atrajo hacia él. Todo fue tan rápido que ni siquiera notaste el momento en el que vuestros labios se tocaron. Abriste los ojos, mientras un gran sonrojo inundaba tu rostro. Te besó. Entonces él se separó con una ceja medio inclinada.

- Por fin te has callado – susurró con expresión de falsa molestia.

Te llevaste una mano a los labios, permaneciendo en silencio.

- Te llevaré a casa, apresúrate – dijo agarrándote de la muñeca, tirando de ti y empezando a andar con dificultades.

Seguías callada, dirigiste una mirada a Gokudera, y te pareció ver un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>...<strong>_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Es cortito, y prometo escribir más de este personaje, pero espero que al menos les haya gustado ^^**_

_**La lista de sugerencia de personajes está abierta, si tienen en mente algún personaje sobre el que les gustaría que escribiera, solo pídanlo :)**_

_**Por favor, dejen su review si quieren hacerme feliz! y si les ha gustado ^^**_

_**¡Ciaoo!**_


	8. Dulce tentación

****Hola a todos! Ya he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! Este es el pedido de temainalumi-chan , te lo dedico ^^ Espero que te guste!****  
><strong>******

****También estoy empezando a escribir los otros que me habéis pedido. Antes de dejaros con el capítulo, solo quería agradecer a las personas que me habéis dejado reviews, muchas gracias: artemisa93, Natsuki Evan, temainalumi-chan , Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana, ElenaMisaScarlet, Giulia Riotti y caro! Muchas gracias de verdad!****

****Como sabéis cuando el eprsonaje se refiera a la lector/a se indicará con un '(Lector)'.****

****Y ahora si... el capítulo.****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Dulce tentación:<strong>****

**Pareja:** Byakuran/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: <strong>

Miraste a tu alrededor. La verdad es que no te esperabas que ese despacho estuviera tan bien ordenado. Por alguna razón no te sentiste demasiado cómoda al entrar en ese despacho. Ese sitio te ponía de los nervios. La oficina de _Byakuran-sama_… pero él no estaba, pero te habían dicho que esperaras ahí. Volviste a consultar tu reloj. _¿Cuánto más pensaba tardar?_

Pasaste tu mirada por la mesa delante de ti, y entonces viste una bandeja llena de esos dulces blancos que siempre estaba comiendo Byakuran; marshmallows.

La boca se te hizo agua. No habías desayunado nada, y esos dulces parecían estar llamándote. Desviaste la mirada profesionalmente hacia la ventana, intentando centrarte, pero una fuerza superior te obligó a volver la cabeza hacia dónde se encontraban los dulces. Te mordiste el labio inferior. Byakuran podría volver en cualquier momento, además sabías que te mataría si se enterase… pero… los marsmallows parecían gritarte: _'cómeme, cómeme'_. ¡Era exasperante!

Los volviste a mirar. Bueno… no creías que Byakuran se diera cuenta si faltaba uno… solo sería uno…

Te acercaste a la mesa, y cogiste uno, con miedo. Entonces te lo metiste en la boca, y cerraste la boca mientras lo masticabas lentamente. Mm… _que dulce_…

Pero de repente notaste un aliento frío en tu cuello, y te tensaste.

- Buenos días, (Lector)-chan~ - sopló en tu oído. Te levantaste asustada, y con un notorio sonrojo.

- B-byakuran-sama – exclamaste. Él se incorporó y te sonrió con naturalidad.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí (Lector)-chan~? – preguntó.

- P-papeles! Traigo informes! ¡Exacto! – exclamaste fuera de ti, mientras se los tendías. Él se limitó a mirarte y sonrió.

- Eres linda, (Lector)-chan – dijo. Te sonrojaste sin saber porqué. Byakuran empezó a andar hacia el escritorio, y se detuvo delante de la bandeja de Marshmallows. _Oh, no_…

- Um… - le oíste decir – falta uno – murmuró e inmediatamente se giró hacia ti. Diste un salto.

- Yo… ¡Puedo explicarlo! – le gritaste. En cuatro zancadas Byakuran se paró delante de ti, y antes que pudieras decir nada se acercó a ti, y lamió tu labio inferior.

- Lo encontré – murmuró ensanchando su sonrisa.

Te sonrojaste aún más, mientras te perdías en su mirada, pero antes de poder decir nada más te cogió de la cintura, y te acercó más a su rostro.

- Me debes un Marshmallow, (Lector)-chan~ - dijo con su melodiosa voz – aunque… creo que ya encontré algo mejor – murmuró con una sonrisa picarona, antes de atacar de nuevo tus labios.

Te sonrojaste a más no poder, pero correspondiste a ese beso, e instintivamente alzaste las manos hacia su pelo. Sus labios sabían tan bien…Tan dulces…

_Como los Marshmallows._


	9. Heridas

**Hii! Ya estoy de vuelta, y os subo el siguiente capítulo! Este va dedicado especialmente a temainalumi-chan! Espero que os guste.**

**También quiero agradecer a las maravillosas personitas que habéis dejado review! Gracias temainalumi-chan , artemisa93 i Vicky-chan owo (vicky apunto tu petición en la lista ^^)!**

**Bueno disfrutad con el capítulo!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Heridas<strong>

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género:**Romance/comfort

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: <strong>

Saliste a la azotea. Sabías que estaría allí. La verdad es que lo andabas buscando desde hacía un rato, por alguna razón Kusakabe estaba muy alterado al no encontrarlo y te mandó a ti, su pequeña aprendiz, _-por así decirlo-_ a buscarlo.

Y allí lo encontraste, tumbado boca arriba en el tejado, con los ojos cerrados. Te acercaste, y desde abajo lo llamaste.

- Hibari – murmuraste. Este abrió los ojos pero siguió perdido en sus pensamientos – ¡Oi, Hibari! – lo llamaste un poco fastidiada al ver que no te hacía caso.

Pero callaste al darte cuenta de una tirita que tenía en su cuello, empezaste a fijarte mejor y te diste cuenta de que había más de una herida. Abriste bastante los ojos.

- Oye, Hibari ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntaste sin poder esconder tu repentina preocupación. Él por fin bajó su mirada hacia ti, para desviarla de nuevo hacia el cielo.

- Solo tuve que ocuparme de unos herbívoros que se saltaron las normas – se limitó a decir sin ninguna expresión en concreto en el rostro.

- ¿Esas heridas…? – sin darte cuenta te acercaste a él – será mejor que las curemos bien – murmuraste acercando inconscientemente la mano hacia las tiritas que cubrían las heridas de su cuello. – incluso tienes un rasguño… aquí – murmuraste dejándote llevar a la vez que llevabas tu mano hacia su mejilla lastimada.

Entonces cuando ibas a levantar la vista hacia él, notaste como te tomaba de la barbilla y la alzaba levemente, para besarte. Ese acto te tomó totalmente desprevenida.

Tus mejillas se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo.

Fue un roce suave y dulce, pero bastó para cortarte la respiración. Entonces se alejó un poco de ti para poder mirarte a los ojos.

- No dejaré que te hagan daño – murmuró mientras te perdías en el azul penetrante de su mirada.

No sabías muy bien a que venía todo esto, pero esas simples palabras hicieron que se te humedecieran los ojos y apoyaras tu cabeza en el pecho de Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré ir actualizando rápido y subir los diferentes capítulos! ^^<strong>

**¿Reviews? **

**_(Para alegrarme la semana llena de examenes)_ U.U'**


	10. Presencia

**Hola a todos! Gracias por la espera y todos los encantadores reviews! Me alegro que os gusten los capítulos!**

**He estado anotantando vuestras peticiones, no os preocupeis! Y ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido!**

**Bueno, sin más demora os dejo con el capítulo. Este es para Giulia Riotti! Espera que te guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Presencia<strong>

**Pareja:** Gokudera /Lector

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10:<strong>

Las clases habían acabado, y te disponías a coger tu mochila y marcharte, pero entonces viste que él no estaba en su sitio, ni siquiera revoloteando alrededor de Tsuna.

Tomaste tu mochila, y te despediste de tus amigos con una leve señal de cabeza y empezaste a andar hacia la azotea de la escuela. Abriste la puerta, y te colaste.

Lo viste ahí sentado, con la espalda apoyada a la pared.

- Hayato – murmuraste a modo de saludo. Él volvió su cabeza hacia ti.

- Ah, eres tú – se limitó a decir con un tono de falsa indignación. Tú sabías que a él no le molestaba tu presencia. Sin decir nada más te sentaste a su lado.

- Has estado muy callado últimamente. ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? –le preguntaste con la vista clavada en algún punto lejano en el horizonte.

- No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Sabías que mentía y sabías por qué. Tenía que ver con esa _mafia_ en la que estaba.

Él intentaba suprimir esa parte de su vida cuando estaba contigo, pero…

Algo andaba mal.

- Hayato – le llamaste girando la cabeza hacia él. Él se volteó a mirarte. Tenía el ceño fruncido, más de lo normal.

Alzaste la mano y acariciaste esa parte de su frente haciendo que las arrugas de preocupación desaparecieran.

Él relajó su expresión.

- Vas a irte ¿verdad? – preguntaste con pena, intuyendo la respuesta. Él desvió la mirada incapaz de contestar.

Suspiraste, y te levantaste dispuesta a irte, pero entonces algo te agarró del brazo.

- E-espera. –oíste su voz dudosa. – Quédate conmigo – pidió. Te giraste lentamente y le miraste a los ojos. Te atrajo hasta él, y cediste lentamente, apoyando tu cabeza en su pecho. Él bajó la cabeza. Pudiste sentir su cálido aliento en tu cuello.

- Yo… no quiero que resultes herida, en realidad… te quiero – susurró muy cerca de mi oído. Le agarraste la mano más fuerte.

- Lo sé – murmuraste mientras una única y silenciosa lágrima surcaba tu rostro.

Y entonces sentiste como unos brazos te rodeaban suavemente, como si fueras una muñeca de porcelana que se pudiera romper en cualquier momento.

Cerraste los ojos, e inspiraste una vez más su aroma, para que se te quedara gravada en la memoria para siempre.

Querías recordarlo así, para siempre.

Por qué con él, cada momento podía ser el último.

* * *

><p><strong>Tachán~<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado! (Y dejen algún review si quieren hacerme feliz ^^)**

**...**

**Y el siguiente shot será de Squalo, para Giulia Riotti!**

**Hasta pronto!**


	11. Sutileza

****Hola a todos! Aquí les subo el capítulo 11!****

****Gracias por los reviews, y no os preocupeis que voy anotando vuestras peticiones. ^^****

****Bueno este capítulo es para Giulia Riotti! Espero que sea de tu agrado! :)****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sutileza<strong>**

**Pareja:** Squalo/Lector

**Género: **Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11:<strong>

- ¡Vroooooii!

La mansión tembló y un intenso dolor sacudió tu cabeza. Te llevaste una mano a la sien, y suspiraste. Sentías sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Intentaste serenarte mientras pensabas en la cuenta regresiva.

…_3…_

…_2…_

…_1…_

- Vrooooooi! ¡Qué demonios ha pasado! – las puerta de la estancia estallaron contra la pared. Las asistentes que estaban curando tus heridas se levantaron asustadas y abandonaron la estancia con prisa, y tú le dirigiste una mirada envenenada y molesta al ruidoso intruso que acababa de irrumpir en la sala, y ahora estaba delante de ti examinándote.

- ¿Podrías no ser tan ruidoso? – le dijiste molesta, evitando su mirada.

- ¡Vroiiiii! ¿Qué son todas esas vendas? – exclamó agitando su espada en tu dirección. Tú te percataste que seguías sin camisa y todo tu tronco superior estaba vendado.

- He tenido una pequeña pelea – te limitaste a decir.

- ¿Pequeña pelea? Parece como si te hubieran patead el culo – se burló de ti. Al ver que no había reacción por tu parte se acercó a la silla en la que estabas sentada, y entonces notaste sus manos en tu espalda.

- ¿Qué demonios estás hacien…? -

- ¡Urusai! – te espetó, mientras cogía las vendas de encima la mesa, y empezaba a vendarte la parte inferior del torso. Enmudeciste, pero simplemente le dejaste hacer, relajándote.

Cuando terminó de vendarte se alejó un poco, y te giraste para mirarle. Sonreía con aires de superioridad, le dirigiste una sonrisa torcida. A saber que estaría pensando él ahora…

- Luego iremos a hacer una visita a los desgraciados que te hicieron esto, y les haremos pagar. – rió él, mientras te ofrecía una mano, que sin duda tomaste.

Porqué él simpre estaría allí para ti, para tenderte la mano cuando te cayeses, para ayudarte a levantarte de manera sutil. A su modo.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Se aprecian reviews.<strong>

**Y el siguiente shot es de Lambo Adulto, para Giulia Riotti.**

**Ciao!**


	12. Ausencia

**Hola a todos! :)**

**Gracias por todos vuestros reviews! Aquí les subo el siguiente caítulo. **

**Este es para **Giulia Riotti! Esperoq ue te guste!****

* * *

><p><strong> Ausencia<strong>

**Pareja:** Adult. Lambo/Lector

**Género:**Angst/Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12:<strong>

Miraste por la ventana, pudiste ver una pareja agarrados de la mano y riendo bajo el cielo del ocaso.

Hoy era San Valentín, y tú estabas en tu casa, sola. Muchos chicos te habían pedido ser su pareja para ese día, pero les habías dicho que no a todos. La única persona que querrías que estuviera ahí… no estaba…

Te abrazaste las piernas, y enterraste tu rostro en ellas, pero de repente llamaron a la puerta. Alzaste la mirada, y sin ganas te levantaste a contestar.

Abriste la puerta, y dejaste escapar un alarido de sorpresa al ver el rostro familiar del otro lado de la puerta.

Antes de que pudieras reaccionar estabas siendo llevada al interior de la casa, mientras él te besaba desesperadamente. Enterraste tus dedos en su pelo atrayéndolo más a ti, mientras discretas lágrimas escapaban de tus ojos.

Te acorraló contra una pared, y entonces rompió el beso, parándose lentamente de ti, mirando fijamente a los ojos.

- Has venido – se escapó un suspiro entre tus labios.

- Tenía que hacerlo – sonrió. – Quería verte – confesó. – Además te he traído algo.

Se metió una mano en su abrigo, y sacó una pequeña cajita con un lazo rojo, y lo puso entre mis manos. Lo tomé, y con una sonrisa la abrí.

Dentro había una bonita pulsera con tu nombre grabado.

- Sé que no es mucho pero… - te acercaste a él, y lo callaste con un beso.

- Gracias – sonreíste.

Pero de repente Lambo empezó a v1erse un poco borroso.

- Se me está acabando el tiempo. – suspiró mirando su mano que se iba desvaneciendo.

Os volvisteis a besar con deleite. No sabías cuando volverías a verlo de esa forma. Se separó un poco de ti, y te agarró del rostro suavemente mientras depositaba otro dulce beso en tus labios.

- Te quiero (Lector)-chan – suspiró, y pudiste ver como empezaba a desvanecerse, haciéndose transparente. Se separó de ti. Tú hiciste un intento de seguirle, pero te detuviste, cuando se giró con la sonrisa que siempre ponía en su rostro cuando os despedíais. – Feliz San Valentín. (Lector)-chan.

Y entonces desapareció por completo, dejando un leve rastro de humo rosado.

- Lambo… - suspiraste su nombre, resbalando hacia el suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado y avisarles que estaré fuera devacaciones y me será imposible actualizar hasta principios de Agosto!<strong>

**Esperoq ue tengan un buen verano!~**


	13. Promesa

**Hola a todos! Me disculpo por la GRAN tardanza, pero por fin estoy de vuelta, e intentaré actualizar el fic! Este es para Rena Hibari Bonnefoy! Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Promesa<strong>

**Pareja:** AdultReborn/Lector

**Género: **Romance/acción

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Oíste su pistola rugir a la vez que esquivabas las balas. Saltaste hacia atrás, pero cuando aterrizaste en el suelo notaste como el aire se movió. Bloqueaste el ataque del <em>hitman<em> con los brazos, pero el impacto fue tan grande que te estampaste contra la pared de la sala de entrenamiento.

Respirabas agitadamente debido al cansancio.

- Pensaba que habías dicho que tenías muchas cicatrices – murmuró el hombre con una pizca de ironía.

- ¡Cállate, esto no tiene nada que ver! Llevamos entrenando horas. ¿No podemos tomar un descanso? – preguntaste mientras te apoyabas a la pared, incorporándote.

- No, no podemos. – se limitó a decir mientras alzaba la pistola de nuevo, apuntándome. Empezaste a correr de nuevo pero él saltó hacia ti, golpeándote con su arma. – no te limites a bloquear mis ataques, atácame también – te relajaste un instante y entonces notaste el tacto de la pistola del _hitman_ en tu cuello, y como quitaba el seguro de la pistola. Te quedaste inmóvil. – perdiste de nuevo. En una batalla real estarías muerta – añadió sin bajar la pistola. Suspiraste malhumorada, y apartaste su pistola con la mano, con desdén.

- Voy a tomar un descanso, y luego te derrotaré.

- En una batalla real no hay segundas oportunidades – susurró de repente, mientras te acorralaba contra la pared.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – le espetaste intentando apartarle mientras te ponías nerviosa.

- ¿Realmente quieres morir? – preguntó con mirada cortante

- ¿Qué est…? -.

- Eres tan _frágil_ - y sin darte tiempo a reaccionar o a contradecir posó sus labios encima los tuyos. Abriste mucho los ojos. Llevaste las manos a su pecho intentando apartarle, pero desististe cuando profundizo el beso, llevando una mano a tu cabeza acariciando tu pelo.

Agarraste su corbata, para acercarlo más a ti. Entonces dejó tus labios quedando a escasos centímetros de ti, mirándote directamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa, quizás al percatarse de tu leve sonrojo.

- No permitiré que te hagan daño – te susurró entre tu pelo, cerca de tu oído. – lo prometo.

_- Ti amo –_

* * *

><p><strong>Tachan!~<strong>

**El próximo será para Rena Hibari Bonnefoy, de Gokudera.**

****Ciaoo! Hasta próxima****

**¿Reviews?**


	14. Lecciones

**Hola a todos/as! **

**Estoy intentando actualizar más seguido, para compensarles mi larga ausencia~**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, y esas maravillosas personitas que se molestan en dejarme un review!**

**Bueno, y sin enrollarme más, aquí les dejó este fic dedicado a Rena Hibari Bonnefoy!**

**Disfrutenlo~**

* * *

><p><strong>Lecciones<strong>

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Lector

**Género: **Romance/ humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17:<strong>

El cielo estaba claro, no había ni siquiera una nube en el horizonte, era extraño.

- Oi! Presta atención a lo que te estoy diciendo – te espetó él, sacándote de tus pensamientos.

- Gomen ¿Qué decías? – preguntaste dejando el lápiz con el que estabas jugando en la mesa.

- Tsk, ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije? – preguntó molesto. Negaste con la cabeza.

- Gomen – volviste a disculparte.

- Volveré a empezar.

- Déjalo, Gokudera. Estoy cansada, y no creo que lo entienda aunque me lo repitas cien veces. – confesaste levantándote de la mesa.

- Espera. No puedes irte así como así. Soy tu tutor, dije que te enseñaría. Voy a hacerlo.

- Eso es imposible – reíste – incluso para ti. –

- No sabes lo que dices. – dijo con aires de superioridad, sonriendo.

- He tenido más de diez tutores, catedráticos, universitarios… ninguno consiguió hacerme entender estas fórmulas. – dijiste mientras te acercabas al armario de la cocina y cogías una bolsa de _snacks_.

- Bueno, seguro que no han empleado métodos eficaces, quizás yo…

- Podrías tatuarte las respuestas por todo el cuerpo, entonces seguro que lo aprendía – reíste volviendo a sentarte a su lado con los snacks.

Entonces pudiste ver como su rostro se volvía completamente rojo. Lo miraste sin entenderlo y luego te alarmaste.

- ¡Gokudera, era una broma! – te apresuraste a decir agitando las manos bruscamente, y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

- ¡Y-ya lo sé! ¡Mujer estúpida! – dijo apartando la mirada. – p-pero te dije que te enseñaría, ¡y lo voy a hacer! – dijo finalmente con determinación, aunque aún podías apreciar los rojizos colores que antes habían invadido por completo su rostro.

- Vale – asentiste. Entonces te acercaste más a él – Entonces… ¿Qué método vas a usar? – murmuraste muy cerca de su oído.

- ¡U-urusai!

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Yo al menos me divertí bastante escribiéndolo :)<strong>

**Bueno, hasta la próxima! **

**Ciao!**

**...**

**..**

**¿Reviews?**


	15. Control

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Este fic va dedicado para ****usagi grecia desu! Espero que te guste! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Control<strong>

**Pareja:** Reborn/Lector

**Género: **Romance/ Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítol 16:<strong>

Había sido una larga noche, y tenías ganas de llegar a tu habitación y tirarte en tu cama, a dormir, pero al torcer el pasillo para llegar a esta, divisaste una silueta con traje, apoyada a la pared, al lado de tu puerta. Te acercaste tambaleándote un poco, y él alzó la vista.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntaste alzando una ceja.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – te acribilló ignorando completamente tu pregunta. Sentiste un poco de rabia.

- ¿Qué más te da? – le espetaste incapaz de controlar tu volumen de voz. Él abandonó su postura impasible, se dejó de apoyar en la pared, y de repente arrugó la nariz.

- Hueles al alcohol – sentenció, y antes que pudieras decir nada volvió a hablar. - ¿Has estado bebiendo?

- Estoy cansada, Reborn, déjame pasar – le dijiste con desdén esquivándolo, intentando alcanzar la puerta. Pero antes de que fueras consciente te cogió del brazo y te acorraló contra la pared de manera brusca, cogiéndote de las muñecas.

- Contéstame – dijo con voz dura, y entonces hundió su nariz en tu cuello.

- S-solo salí con unas amigas - le dijiste entre avergonzada y enojada. – d-déjame ir, Reborn… - le rogaste. Empezaste a ver borroso. – yo… ¡estoy cansada de jugar tus juegos! – le espetaste deshaciéndote de su agarre. Sentías tus lágrimas a punto de aflorar en tus ojos, pero no querías llorar. No le darías este placer.

- ¿Mis juegos? No soy precisamente yo el que va de bar en bar, bebiendo sin ser – te espetó con una pizca de ironía en su voz. Percibiste algo más en su voz, sería… ¿_enojo_?

- ¡Cállate! – le espesaste cerrando tus ojos con fuerza. – ¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que hacer? Eres insoportable, tú y tu desfile de mujeres que entran y salen siempre de tu habitación – ya no controlabas lo que decías, y no te importaba; habías llegado a tu límite.

Ibas a poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero entonces una abrumadora sensación se apoderó de ti, y sentiste como caías. Perdiste el conocimiento.

Pero antes que tocaras el suelo Reborn te había tomado entre sus brazos. Te miró la cara, y suspiró levemente.

- Impulsiva, estúpida _Ragazza_… parece mentira que aún no te des cuenta. – abrió la puerta de tu cuarto, y la cerró detrás de él.

Te dejó en la cama, y se sentó al pie de esta apoyando su espalda en la pared.

* * *

><p>Te despertaste por la mañana con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y el olor de alcohol aún estaba presente en tu ropa.<p>

No recordabas casi nada de anoche. Te giraste, y entonces viste la silueta de Reborn apoyado en la pared, encima de tu cama, y con los ojos cerrados. Diste un respingo, y te sonrojaste mucho.

- ¿Reborn…? - suspiraste, bajando la cabeza.

- ¿No es muy temprano por estar suspirando mi nombre? – preguntó una voz. Alcé la cabeza, y me lo encontré a escasos centímetros. Ibas a apartarte, pero antes que pudieras reaccionar, te aprisionó entre sus brazos. Aspiraste su dulce aroma, y se te cortó la respiración. – No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Me destrozan los nervios _Cucciolo._

- N-no entiendo...

- Eres lenta hasta para estas cosas – suspiró exasperado.

- ¡Deja de reírte de mí!

Un beso te calló.

_- Ti adoro_

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras en italiano:<strong>

**Ragazza: muchacha, chica...**

**Cucciolo: manera cariñosa de llamar a tu amado/a, significaría cachorillo**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Un beso y hasta la próxima!~ **

**Ciao, Ciao!**


	16. Snack

****Hola a todos/as! Aquí subo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste, y agradeceros una vez más todos vuestros reviews. ¡Muchas gracias!****

****Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a **Natsuki Evans, espero que te guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Snack<strong>

**Pareja:** Fran/Lector

**Género:**Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17: <strong>

Era de noche, y no había nadie en los pasillos. Todo estaba silencioso en la mansión, así que decidiste bajar al piso de abajo, para ir a la cocina. Con sigilo te paraste delante del armario, y tras echar un rápido vistazo alrededor, la abriste.

Cogiste la caja de galletas, y lo dejaste encima el mármol, abriste la caja y te metiste una en la boca, pero de repente notaste un tacto en tu espalda, y diste un brinco, girándote rápidamente.

- ¿F-fran? – inquiriste al verlo delante de ti.

- (Lector)-sempai, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí a estas horas? – preguntó.

- Eh… yo… estaba…

- ¿Estabas comiendo a escondidas? – preguntó.

- No, por supuesto que… ¡no se lo digas al jefe! – susurraste alarmada.

- En realidad yo también venía a comer algo – comentó con lo que te pareció una fugaz sonrisa.

Se puso a tu lado, y tomó una galleta de dentro de la caja que aún sostenías. Te giraste de cara a las galletas, y notaste tus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Ah, (Lector)-sempai, tienes un poco de chocolate – dijo, mirándote directamente. Antes de que pudieras reaccionar, pasó su dedo por la parte superior de tu labio, y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Es muy dulce – murmuró.

Te sonrojaste violentamente y dejaste escapar un pequeño suspiro.

- (Lector)-sempai, estás roja -.

- ¿_Che cosa_? ¡No! ¡No estoy roja! – gritaste alejándote de él. Pero te estremeciste cuando sentiste un disparó en el piso superior.

- VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? – oísteis a Squalo gritar. Todas las luces de la mansión se abrieron.

- M-mierda… - suspiraste.

- Vaya, parece que nos han descubierto. (Lector)-sempai es muy ruidosa – dijo inexpresivo Fran.

- ¡Ha sido tu culpa! – le recriminaste

Entonces una sombra demoníaca apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

- Vais a pagar… _Kasuga_... – dijo entre dientes Xanxus.

- De esta no salimos – dijo Fran a tu lado.

- M-mierda… - suspiraste antes que una fuerte explosión destrozara completamente la cocina, sacudiendo la mansión.

* * *

><p><strong>Tachan!~ <strong>

**Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este personaje, espero que os haya gustado; sinceramente me lo pasé bastante bien escribiendo sobre Fran! **

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Ciao~**

**...**

**..**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Temerario

**Hola a todos/as!**

**Aquí les subo el siguiente capítulo, dedicado a Natsuki Evans! Gracias a todos los lectores fieles, y a vuestros reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Temerario<strong>

**Pareja:** Adult!Reborn/Lector

**Género:** Romance**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 18:<strong>

Reíste de nuevo, mientras ese hombre te pasaba la mano por la cintura. Abriste la puerta y cuando entraste oíste el sonido de una pistola cargándose. Levantaste la mirada para ver a Reborn apuntando con su pistola a la frente del hombre que te acompañaba.

- Tienes tres segundos. Desaparece de mi vista – mustió sin apenas mover los labios, y con fuego en sus pupilas.

El hombre asustado, te soltó de golpe, y casi tropezando, abandonó la casa corriendo, dejándoos atrás.

Te giraste hacia Reborn que acababa de bajar su arma.

_- Mataku_, no creo que quiera volver después de esto – suspiraste con sarcasmo.

- Ni falta que hace –

- ¿En serio era necesario? – preguntaste girándote hacia él, encarándolo.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a rodearte con sus brazos y levantó con delicadeza tu mandíbula. Sus pupilas se clavaron en las tuyas, y te sentiste a punto de desfallecer.

- Ese hombre se estaba tomando demasiadas libertadas. – dijo con una sonrisa de enojo.

- Reborn, no puedes amenazar a cada hombre que se me acerca. – le dijiste con una sonrisa cansada.

- ¿Quién dijo que no? – ronroneó ciñendo más los brazos alrededor de tu cintura, atrayéndote a su pecho.

- Eres temerario – suspiraste, sin dejar de mirarlo. Él sonrió complacido y acercó sus labios a los tuyos besándote.

- No te he oído quejarte aún – sonrió contra tu oído al separarse. Sonreíste una vez más antes de volver a besaros.


	18. Pastel

**Hola a todos/as! Espero que esteis pasando unas buenas fiestas, y que paseis un buen año nuevo!**

**Os subo este capítulo, cómo el último del año 2012! Espero que os guste! Este va dedicado, especialmente a temainalumi-chan :)**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>Pastel<strong>

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Lector

**Género:** Romance/humor**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: <strong>

Conocías los resultados culinarios de su hermana, pero jamás esperaste que ese fuese el resultado cuando le pediste que te ayudara a cocinar un pastel para el aniversario de tu madre.

Había sido la peor idea de tu corta existencia. Volviste a mirar la cocina; las paredes ennegrecidas por las diversas explosiones, y llenas de masa de pastel…

Le miraste mientras se levantaba del suelo maldiciendo el libro de recetas, pero entonces desvió la mirada hacia ti.

- Ese libro de recetas esté mal – dijo cómo única excusa. Te vinieron ganas de golpearlo, pero entonces viste el reloj. Eran las cinco. Solo tenías una hora para arreglar todo ese desastre, antes de que volviera tu madre.

- Mierda, mi madre estará aquí a las seis. Tenemos que recoger todo esto – dijiste alarmada empezando a poner los cazos y cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

- ¿Y el pastel? – preguntó de repente.

- No hay tiempo, da igual, Gokudera. No importa – le dijiste sin detener tu tarea. Entonces él cruzó la cocina, y se fue por el pasillo. – Ei, espera ¿Dónde vas? – preguntaste. De repente oíste la puerta de tu casa abrirse y cerrarse. – ¡Maldito sea! ¡Se ha ido sin más! – gritaste furiosa.

Pero seguiste limpiando, había mucho trabajo por hacer. Finalmente, después de tres cuartos de hora habías terminado, y te dejaste caer, exhausta, en el suelo limpio de la cocina. Suspiraste mirando la hora, y sonreíste satisfecha, te habían sobrado quince minutos, pero no habías hecho el pastel, y ya no tenías tiempo.

De repente sonó el timbre de tu puerta, y te levantaste a ver quién era. Abriste la puerta y te quedaste de piedra al ver a Gokudera delante de ti, con una bolsa, adornada con una pegatina que ponía '_Buon Compleanno__'_. Tenía un leve sonrojo.

- Siento haber hecho todo ese lío antes, y haberme ido sin más. – se disculpó sin mirarte, y entonces te tendió la bolsa – es un pastel para tu madre. Ya que no hemos podido hacer uno…

La tomaste incrédula, y la miraste una vez más, luego a él de nuevo. Acabaste por sonreír y te tiraste a sus brazos.

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – preguntó exaltado.

- Gracias Gokudera – murmuraste sin separarte de él. Gokudera dudó un poco, pero finalmente te rodeó con sus brazos, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- No hace falta que me las des… baka…

* * *

><p><strong>Tachan!~<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado, y que tengais un buen fin de año!**

**Dejen algun reviews, por favor, de verdad que ayudan mucho!**

**Ciao, Ciao!~**


	19. Sublime

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que hayan empezado bien el año!**

**Gracias por los reviews, son adoreables, y ayudan mucho, y ahora pasamos al capítulo! Este es para temainalumi-chan! _Dis-fru-ta-lo_!~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sublime:<strong>

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género:** Romance**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20: <strong>

No lo entendías. Esa semana habías sido castigada todos los días, haciendo trabajo extra bajo **SU** supervisión. ¡Todos los días!

Intentabas hacerlo todo bien, pero era como si Hibari buscara cualquier excusa para castigarte. Lo aguantaste, pero hoy, ya no podías soportarlo más.

- ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? – le espetaste nada más llegar al despacho del comité de disciplina. – ¡todo lo que hago te molesta, me sacas de clase, me castigas después de clase…!

Pero antes que pudieras terminar de hablar te cogió de la mano, y te tiró al sofá, posicionándose encima de ti.

- ¿Te desagrada? – preguntó serio con sus ojos fijos en los tuyos.

- ¿Eh? – inquiriste desconcertada, pero aún enojada. Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en la situación en la que te encontrabas.

- ¿Pasar tiempo aquí? ¿Te desagrada? – insistió.

- No… ¿A que viene eso? – preguntaste sin entender, entondes acercó sus labios a tu oído.

- Bien – susurró con una sonrisa de superioridad – porque vas a pasar mucho más tiempo aquí, y si intentas escaparte, te morderé hasta la muerte.

Te sonrojaste al descubrir el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

Era su fora de decir.

_Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo_

Finalmente sonreíste y asentiste, mientras él se agachaba lentamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Que os pareció?<strong>

**Espero que os gustara, un beso y hasta pronto!~**

**...**

**..**

**¿Reviews? ^^**


	20. Calidez

****Hola a todos/as! ****

****Puedo decir que sobreviví al primer día de vuelta a la rutina, -si cuenta ir a los sitios con caminar y cara de zombi-, pero lo hice! Y aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo, para temainalumi-chan!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Calidez<strong>**

**Pareja:** Byakuran/Lector

**Género: **Romance/ humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 21:<strong>

Estabas tumbada en tu cama. Después de un día largo y duro de trabajo, y papeleo, podías retirarte a tu habitación. La verdad es que estabas agotada, pero por fin podías descansar, o eso creías.

_Knock, knock._

Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Decidiste ignorarlo. Sabías muy bien quién era, y ahora mismo no te apetecía hablar con él. Optaste por no hacer caso a los golpes en la puerta. Ya se cansaría…

_Pero no fue así_, él continúo llamando, y llamando…

Harta ya de esos golpecitos te levantaste de la cama, y te plantaste delante de la puerta y la abriste, encontrándote, como ya sospechabas, a Byakuran.

- Konichiwa, (lector)-chan – saludó con su característica sonrisa. Tú intentaste relajar tu expresión, y le miraste de frente.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Byakuran-san? – preguntaste, pero entonces te empujó hacia dentro de tu habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro, y luego se giró a mirarte con una sonrisa.

- Estoy cansada, vete, en serio – le dijiste cansada, e intentando andar hacia la puerta para abrirla. Estabas cansada de sus jueguecitos, y era tarde.

Pero él te detuvo, y te sonrió.

- Quieres un Marshmallow? – preguntó alegremente. Alzaste una ceja de manera inquisitiva, perdiendo los nervios.

- He dicho, ¡Fuera de aquí, idiota! – le casi gritaste.

- Ah, no seas tan mala conmigo (Lector)-chan, encima que venía a verte – mustió acabando la frase con una sonrisa provocativa. Tragaste, empezando a inquietarte.

- Byakuran-san, por favor salga de mi habitación – murmuraste bajando la mirada.

- Aún no, (Lector)-chan – te murmuró al oído. Un escalofrío recorrió todo tu cuerpo. ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?

Antes de ser consciente tu espalda se encontró con el colchón de tu cama.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? – le preguntaste alterada y sonrojándote. Él estaba encima de ti agarrándote de las muñecas, y te miraba directamente, con una media sonrisa.

Entonces se acercó a ti lentamente. Tú podrías haber gritado, podrías haber intentado escapar, pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste inmóvil con los labios entreabiertos, esperando que sus labios aterrizaran encima de los tuyos.

Te besó, y para tu sorpresa le devolviste el beso, se separó un poco de ti y pasó a atacar tu cuello.

- Eres muy dulce, (Lector)-chan – murmuró contra tu piel, haciéndote estremecer. – por eso no dejaré que te hagan daño – dijo de repente con un tono serio. Abriste mucho los ojos ante esa revelación.

Entonces Byakuran apoyó su cabeza en tu pecho.

- Ah! – suspiró – estoy muy cansado – dijo recuperando su estado habitual, despreocupado.- y tú eres muy cálida – sonrió mientras se aferraba a tu cintura.

Tú sonreíste y llevaste una mano a su pelo, empezando a jugar con él.

Sentías una extraña calidez en todo tu cuerpo.

- Buenas noches, Byakuran – sonreíste mientras besabas su cabello.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado!~<strong>

**El próximo es para temainalumi-chan, de Mukuro.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Ciao~ **


	21. Niebla

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí va el siguiente capítulo, dedicado a temainalumi-chan, espero que te guste! Gracias por todos los encantadores reviews, animan muchisimo, y cada uno de ellos me arranca una sonrisa!**

* * *

><p><strong>Niebla <strong>

**Pareja:** Mukuro/Lector

**Género:**Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22:<strong>

_**You said forever, and I believed it.**_

Miraste por la ventana con melancolía y rencor. Él te dijo que jamás te dejaría, que jamás te dejaría sola de nuevo. Mintió.

Él fue arrastrado hasta las profundidades de la prisión _Vindice_, dejándote completamente _**sola**_.

Desviaste tu mirada hacia las tinieblas de la habitación, y te pareció ver una sombra moverse, sonreíste, perdiéndote en esa fantasía que te abordaba en los momentos de solitud. Una suave y dulce fragancia llegó a ti, envolviéndome y te pareció oír su risa pomposa.

- ¿Qué hay con esa expresión tan triste? – oíste esa nostálgica voz. Entrecerraste los ojos.

Poco a poco esa sombra fue cobrando forma a medida que se acercaba. Alzó una mano y la acercó a tu mejilla, pero antes de que te pudiera tocar desapareció, y en tu interior dio paso el vacío.

Él se había ido. Y ya no volvería.

En ese momento sonreíste con amargura entre tus saladas lágrimas, y recordaste lo primero que te dijo cuando os conocisteis.

_Nada es para siempre_

* * *

><p><strong>Este ha sido más un drabble que un one-shot, pero tuve que escribirlo, y espero que os haya gustado! Intentaré que el próximos ea un poco más largo, pero espero que sigan disfrutandolos!<strong>

**Dejen algun review para animarme el día onegai ^^**

**Ciao~ **


	22. Perfecto

****Hola a todos/as! Les subo el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por los encantadors reviews, son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, y espero que este también les guste mucho! stá dedicado a _caro_!****

****Disfruten!****

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Perfecto<strong>****

**Pareja:** Fran/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24:<strong>

Miraste a tu alrededor, y te quedaste con la boca abierta.

- E-es precioso… - dijiste impactada por la belleza de ese jardín. Lo habían adornado, y limpiado. Era la primera vez que lo veías tan bonito, no parecía ni real.

- Entonces ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Fran a tu lado siguiendo tu mirada.

- Ushishi – oíste de repente.

- Ah, Bel-sempai tenías que aparecer y arruinar la fiesta – afirmó más que preguntó Fran volteando a verle.

Tres cuchillos aterrizaron en su gorro, y etonces pude ver como el paisaje se volvía borroso por un instante.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntaste alzando una ceja.

- Bel-sempai lo has arruinado todo – dijo levemente entristecido Fran, y entonces el paisaje maravilloso desapareció ilusorio y viste la realidad. La vaya rota, casi todos los árboles acuchillados…

- ¿U-usaste tus ilusiones? – le preguntaste girándote hacia él.

- Si, no quería que vieras todo esto así el día de tu cumpleaños. No ha salido uy bien – dijo suspirando mientras repasaba todo a su alrededor con su mirada impenetrable.

Sonreiste.

- Ha sido perfecto – mururaste. Él se giró y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Siempre dices algo como eso, incluso cuando las situaciones no lo merecen – dijo mirando el panorama una vez más.

- Pero me lo he pasado bien – asentí. Él rodó los ojos.

- Aún no – murmuró. No pudiste entender lo que dijo, pero entonces se puso de puntillas, y sentiste un leve roce de labios.

Abriste mucho los ojos, y lo miraste roja, mientras se separaba de ti.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó como si nada hubiese pasado.

Tu asentiste y bajaste la cabeza, mientras te cogió la mano y te arrastró entre los escombros del jardín, para salir de los recintos de la mansión.

_Al final sí resultó un día perfecto._

_- Buon Compleanno, (Lector)-sempai_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, intentaré subir el próximo pronto! <strong>

**Ciao!**


	23. Jamás

**Hola a todos/as! Primero de todo quería agradecer muschísimo el apoyo de todos mis lectores y los reviews que me habéis dejado! Esta história ya tiene más de 100 reviews y eso me hace muy feliz! Gracias a todos estos comentarios tan encantadores he podido escribir estos capítulos! Así que el primer aplauso del día, para vosotros *Clap, Clap*! **

**En serio que significa mucho para mi, muchas gracias!**

**Y ahora si, sin más interrupciones, les dejo con el siguiente capítulo, dedicado a ****temainalumi-chan, espero que te guste! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Jamás:<strong>

**Pareja:** Mukuro/Lector

**Género:**Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23:<strong>

Entraste en ese lugar lúgubre y observate tu alrededor con curiosidad. Ese sitio parecía estar vacío, aunque ahora que lo recordabas, no había cambiado en absoluto. La misma aura llena de misterio envolvia el edificio, y ese olor a flores amrchitas y tierra húmeda también seguía presente en el aire.

Había apsado ya tiempo desde la última vez que pisaste ese lugar, y la verdad es que no tenías pensado volver. Al igual que tampoco esperabas que él hubiese conseguido escapar de la prisión Vendice. Era solo un rumor, claro, pero bastó eso para hacerte dejarlo todo, y tomar un avión hacia Nanimori, para comprobarlo con tus propios ojos.

Te detuviste delante de esa grande y familiar estancia, fijando tu mirada en la silla delante la ventana, dónde una vez él estuvo sentado.

Entrecerraste los ojos evocando esos recuerdos. Te resultaba tan lejano y nostálgico…

Todo estaba en calma, pero de repente sentiste como el aire de tu alrededor se movía. Lanzaste tres cuchillos en dirección al intruso.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – inquirriste con voz fría.

- Kufukufu – esa risa te paralizó y por un momento pensaba que había sido producto de tu imaginación

- ¿Así me saludas después de tanto tiempo, (_Lector)-chan_?

- ¿M-Mukuro? – murmuraste su nombre. Tu voz se cortó al final. Mordiste tu labio inferior, conteniendo todas esas emociones que habías luchado tanto por esconder.

- Oya, oya… (Lector)-chan, llorar le sienta bien a tu rostro – murmuró con dulzura, acercándose lentamente.

Tú, aún seguías sin poder reaccionar. Sabías que si hablabas romperías en llanto, y no querías eso.

Oíste sus sigilosos pasos acercarse lentamente a ti, y mantuviste tu cabeza baja, sin atreverte a alzar el rostro. No podrías soportar que al subir la cabeza él desapareciera, como siempre pasaba en tus sueños. No podrías soportar que tu corazón se rompiera una vez más.

Intentaste contener tus lágrimas, pero cuando Mukuro alzó su mano y tocó tu mejilla, te fue imposible contenerlas, y empezaste a llorar. Él era real. ¿Cúantas veces habías soñado con eso?

Sentiste sus brazos rodear tu espalda, y apoyaste tu cabeza en su pecho, sollozando.

_- Shhttt_… Ahora estoy aquí… – murmuró, intentando calmar tu llanto, mientras te mecía suavemente. – No llores más, mi dulce (Lector)-chan.

Agarraste la tela de su camiseta con fuerza. No pensabas soltarlo. Él volvió a reír ante ese acto infantil, y te acarició la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, no volveré a desaparecer – murmuró muy bajito.

Asentiste levemente con tu cabeza, para hacer entender que le habías oído.

Él estaba aquí, había vuelto por ti. Y no permitirías que nunca más nadie se lo volviese a llevar lejos de ti.

_Jamás…_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado a todos, y que sigan leyendo los capítulos que suba! :) Dejen un review -si les apetece-, que me alegran el día! Y hagan peticiones de capítulo si ven que algún personaje no ha recibido mucha atención en los anteriores one-shots! (Aunque, aviso, que la lista de espera es larga u.u' )!<strong>

**Hasta pronto!**

**Ciao~ **


	24. Tacto

**Hola a todos/as! Este capítulo no está en la lista, así que podríamos decir que es un capítulo EXTRA! Y va dedicado a paz ds xzb, que hoy es su cumpleaños! Espero que te guste y que pases un buen día!**

* * *

><p><strong> Tacto<strong>

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Cutness

**Advertencias:** No tiene muchas la verdad, pero el contexto previo al shot, os lo dejo para que lo decidáis vosotros!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Extra:<strong>

Notaste una tenue luz encima de tus párpados, y una suave aroma en el aire. Te diste la vuelta, en esa cama, y sentiste unos brazos cerrarse entorno a tu cintura. Diste un pequeño respingo, y abriste los ojos, para encontrarte con un Hibari dormido a tu lado.

Notaste como un sonrojo empezaba a inundar tu rostro al verlo a tu lado, con se rostro tan placido. No te atreviste a moverte.

Pero una fuerza superior a ti te hizo alzar tu mano temblorosa hacia su rostro. Te detuviste a escasos centímetros de su piel, y finalmente te atreviste a posar tus yemas encima de su mejilla. Al ver que nada sucedía, subiste tu mano hacia sus párpados, y los deslizaste por la curva de su nariz.

Su piel era tan suave. Entonces tus ojos se depositaron en sus labios, levemente hinchados.

Sentiste unas ganas inmensas de tocar-los, y fue imposible resistirte.

Posaste tus dedos encima de sus labios suavemente, y los dejaste ahí. Pero entonces sentiste una leve presión en tus dedos. Tus dedos habían quedado aprisionados entre unos blancos dientes. Alzaste tu mirada y te encontraste con los ojos abiertos y afilados de Hibari, mirándote atentamente.

Separaste los labios para balbucear alguna excusa, pero nada salió de esta.

Sus dientes seguían reteniendo tu dedo, aunque no estaba apretando suficiente como para hacerte daño.

Poco a poco la presión de tu dedo fue disminuciendo hasta que te soltó. Bajaste la mano lentamente, sin saber que decir aún. ¿Debías disculparte? ¿Decir buenos días?

Empezaste a sonrojarte aún más, al pensar tanto.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – te sacó de tus pensamientos su voz.

- Ah… yo…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó acercándose un poco más. - ¿Te duele _algo_? – pregunté. Y te sonrojaste aún más ante esa pregunta, mientras negaste energéticamente con tu cabeza.

Él pareció relajarse, y antes de que pudieras reaccionar te atrajo hacia su pecho. Hundió su rostro en tu pelo, y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente.

Estabas atónita ante sus acciones, aunque ya poco importaba, lo amabas. Y él te amaba a ti.

- Ohayo, Kyoya – susurraste antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, y dejarte abrazar.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí lo teneis! Espero que os haya gustado, e intentaré subir el próximo pronto! <strong>

**Dejen algun review, Onegai :)**

**Ciao!~**


	25. Por favor

**Hola de nuevo! Les subo este capítulo ahora, y espero poder actualizar pronto los siguientes! Este es para Vicky-chan owo; Disfrutalo!~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Por favor<strong>_

**Pareja: **Squalo/Lector

**Género: **Friendship/Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Habías recibido una llamada del hospital, y otra de tu jefe. Algo malo había sucedido. Tu corazón latía desbocado.<p>

Abriste la puerta de un golpe, y observaste a todos los integrantes de Varia, sentados en una mesa. Todos menos él…

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntaste sintiendo tus ojos llorosos.

Nadie dijo nada, y apartaron la vista.

- ¿Dónde está? – inquiriste, y entonces tu vos se quebró al chocar contra la dura y fría realidad.

Clavaste las uñas en el marco de la puerta y te maldijiste.

Hacía unos días, los Varia habían marchado en una misión sin ti. No le diste importancia, ya que tampoco era la primera vez que lo hacían, y siempre volvían sanos y salvos; pero esta vez…

- ¿Dónde está? – volviste a murmurar.

- (Lector)-chan, querida… - empezó a decir Lussuria, pero ni siquiera él supo como continuar.

Sentiste unos pasos, pero no levantaste la cabeza. Sentiste una mano en tu cabeza.

- No derrames tus lágrimas así, mujer. Él no lo habría querido – gruñó Xanxus.

Mordiste tu labio inferior, y levantaste la cabeza lentamente. No había lágrimas en tu rostro, pero esa expresión rompió el corazón de tus compañeros.

- Quiero verle – murmuraste. Lussuria dio un paso al frente, y se acercó a ti posando su brazo alrededor de tus hombros.

- Querida, no sé si eso sería lo mejor, en estos momentos él… -

- Él se recuperará – cortaste las dulces palabras de Lussuria. – No importa que tan grave esté en estos momentos.

Y tras decir eso, abandonaste la sala, y corriste hacia la habitación dónde Squalo estaba. Tropezaste, y caíste delante de esta. Sin dar importancia a tus rodillas magulladas, te levantaste y entraste en la sala.

Squalo estaba tendido en una cama, conectado a un montón de máquinas y cables. Te acercaste a la cama, y observaste su pálido rostro. Su corazón aún latía, pero…

Cogiste su mano y enterraste tu rostro entre las sábanas que lo cubrían.

- Por favor… por favor… - empezaste a balbucear.

- Vroi… - oíste un leve susurró.

Alzaste la cabeza revelando las lágrimas que habían empezado a rodar por tus mejillas.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo llorando encima de mí, baka?

- S-squalo…

- Levántate, y ponte derecha… no es como… si fuera a morir… - su sonrisa burlona y desafiante inundó su pálido rostro.

Negaste con la cabeza.

- Lo sé, pero…

Esperabas que dijera que te dijera que te marcharas, que eras molesta, pero esas palabras jamás llegaron. En cambio notaste un cálido tacto encima de tu cabeza. Alzaste la cabeza, y le viste sonreír.

- Vroi… las lágrimas no te favorecen… - dijo secándolas con su dedo. – pase lo que pase, quiero que sigas sonriendo.

- Squalo… - susurraste abrazándolo, hundiendo tu rostro en su pecho. Notaste como este se alzaba levemente. - No te vayas, por favor… - rogaste, llorando más fuerte.

Por alguna razón cuando estabas con él, ser fuerte y fría, era imposible.

- Sigues siendo esa niña débil. – suspiró, apoyando su cabeza encima de la tuya. – _mi_ chica llorona…

Susurró besando tu cabeza, mientras seguías sollozando.

_Por favor, por favor... Ponte bueno pronto, Squalo!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tachán! Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo, capítulo!**

**Dejen algún review Onegai ^^**

**Ciao!~**


	26. Por ti

**Hola a todos! Les subo el siguiente capítulo, dedicado a temainalumi-chan! espero que te guste!**

**Gracias por los reviews! Son los que me dan ánimos y me motivan a seguir escribiendo, y más seguido! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Por ti<strong>

**Pareja:** Gokudera/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Cruzaste tus dedos, mientras estabas sentada en tu silla, mirando al profesor, y escuchando llamar a tus amigos, para que recogieran sus examenes corregidos.<p>

Habías estudiado mucho para este, y esperabas sacar una nota decente.

- Sawada – Llamó. Tsuna se levantó de la silla nervioso y cogió su examen. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro derrotado, al ver su nota. Reborn lo mataría.

- (Lector) – Te llamó y rápidamente anduviste hacia el profesor que no hizo ningún comentario. Lo tomaste y volviste a tu asiento. Entonces miraste el examen. Lo giraste immediatamente y te tocaste la frente, desanimada.

- Hayato – Él se levantó con desinterés, y cogió el examen. – Felicidades, otra vez obtuviste la máxima puntuación – le felicitó el profesor.

- _Che_ – se limitó a decir mientras andaba de nuevo hacia su asiento.

- Wow, Gokudera, eso es increíble! – Dijo Tsuna cuando su amigo se sentó a tu lado.

- No tiene importáncia_, Judaime_, como te ha ido a ti? –Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno yo… he suspendido de nuevo – dijo un poco avergonzado.

- No pasa nada Judaime! Estos examenes no tienen importáncia – intentó animarlo él, y entonces giró su mirada hacia tí. No le miraste, no querías que se riera de ti, o te retregara el hecho de que con poco esfuerzo él sacaba máxima puntuación, y en cambio tu con tanto esfuerzo y tiempo, seguías suspendiendo.

No le devolviste la mirada, y seguiste mirando tu regazo.

Pronto sonó la campana que daba por finalizadas las clases, y los alumnos empezaron a abandonar el aula, incluso el profesor. Tu te quedaste aún en tu mesa.

- ¿Qué haces aún aquí? –preguntó una voz familiar.

- Nada, ¿Y tu? Pensaba que te habías ido ya con Tsuna – le contestaste un poco fría. – Además no creo que necesites más tiempo de estudio, aquí – dijiste ese último comentario más para ti misma que para él.

- ¿Has vuelto a suspender? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué más te da a ti? – le casi gritaste, sin girarte.

Pensabas que se iría después de esto, pero entonces notaste alguien a tu lado, te giraste para decirle que se largara, pero entonces te encontraste con sus ojos, fijados en ti.

- ¿Por qué demonios eres tan terca? – te preguntó serio. Te quedaste sin habla.

Suspiró y se llevó el pelo hacia atrás. Tomó una silla y se sentó a tu lado.

- ¿Q-qué haces? – preguntaste levemente sonrojada.

- ¿Tu que crees? Voy a ayudarte a estudiar – dijo sin más, acercándose más a ti. Apartaste el rostro pero no dijiste nada al respeto cuando empezó a hablar y a enseñarte como hacer esos ejercicios que tanto te costaban.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora? – preguntó.

- H-hai… - murmuraste quieta. – ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntaste.

- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó sin entender mirandote.

- Ayudarme – contestaste. Él abrió bastante los ojos y se apartó un poco de ti.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Tu eres aiga de Judaime, y él debería estar en un buen ambiente, rodeado de gente ejemplar – dijo como si fuese obvio.

Sin querer tus labios se curbaron levemente hacia abajo, y pareció que él lo notó.

- Aunque tampoco quiero que estés triste – confesó por fin. – Siempre estudias mucho, pero jamás parece que consigas la snotas que quieres. Pensaba que quizás si te ayudaba… - entonces sopló, y empezó a levantarse – da igual, olvídalo.

- ¡E-espera! – le detuviste agarrando su manga. – No te vayas… tu realmente, me estás ayudando mucho – confesaste.

Os quedastéis unos instantes en silencio.

- Eres demasiado terca – dijo posando su mano en tu cabeza. Te sorprendiste ante tal acto, y levantatste la cabeza, y entonces acortó la distancia que os separaba y te besó.

Te quedaste imóbil, pero no le apartaste, y finalmente cediste y levantaste los brazos para rodear su cuello.

Os separastéis lentamente, para retomar el aliento.

- No quiero que estés triste, (Lector) – Murmuró. Sonreíste tímidamente y te volvió a besar. Te alzó de la silla y te atrajo a él. La mochila cayó al suelo y mis apuntes también, pero no te importaba demasiado, al menos no en este momento.

Jamás te habías quedado después de clase, pero tenías la impresión que de ahora en adelante se convertiría en una costumbre, junto con Gokudera.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado!<strong>

**Dejen algún review!**

**Ciao!~**


	27. Próxima vez

**Hola a todos/as! Este capítulo está dedicado a Usagi grecia desu! Espero que te guste!**

**He añadido vuestras nuevas peticiones de fic, no os preocupéis! espero que os guste este capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Próxima vez<strong>

**Pareja:** Enma/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo: <strong>

Miraste tu reloj, eran las seis de la tarde, y te dirigías hacia casa, después de un aburrido y monótono día. Pasaste por delante de un gran descampado de hierba. Miraste la hilera de casitas que se encontraban al otro lado de esta, pero entonces te percataste de que debajo de un árbol solitario, había una silueta.

Te acercaste a esta lentamente, y entonces la reconociste.

- ¿Enma? ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntaste. Él alzó la cabeza para mirarte, tenía una mirada abatida y cansada.

Se encongió, escondiendo sus brazos, y entocnes te diste cuenta de que estaban llenos de moratones.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntaste, arrodillándote a tu lado.

- No es nada, solo resbalé – mintió, intentandos onreír torpemente.

- Enma, estás sangrando. – le dijiste alarmada. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Esperabas que volviera a mentirte, y desviar su mriada como cada vez que esos chicos le molestaban, pero para tu sorpresa te cogió el rostro entre sus manos, y te miró directamente a los ojos, haciéndote callar.

- Por favor, no preguntes más… podría ser peligroso. – dijo entonces alzando un poco su voz. Tenía las cejas inclinadas, y leves arrugas habían aparecido en su frente. No lo entendías. ¿Peligroso? ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿E-en que estás metido Enma? – te atreviste a preguntar pero tu voz se quebró al final, y una lágrima resbaló por tu mejilla.

Su expresión se suavizó un poco, y recogió tu lágrima.

- Estoy bien, solo son unos rasguños – te aseguró, y entonces te besó. Abrisete mucho los ojos, ante la sorpresa. Entonces él se separó de ti, sonrojado.

- Lo siento, no debí hacer eso, yo… lo siento – empezó a disculparse.

- Enma. - lo llamaste para atraer su atención, y hacerle callar - Si esos niños te molestan de nuevo. Dímelo. Les haremos frente juntos – le sonreiste con aire desafiante.

Él emmudeció, pero pronto sonrió de nuevo.

- De acuerdo – dijo. – La próxima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>TACHÁÁN! <strong>

**¿Que os parece?**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_**¿Review?**_


	28. Perdición

**Hola a todos/as! Les subo el nuevo capítulo dedicado a Go men123! Este capítulo me salió bastante rápido, aunque no estoy acostumbrado a escribir sobre este personaje, pero espero que les guste! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Perdición<strong>**

**Pareja:** Giotto/Lector

**Género:** Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 28<strong>

Le dirijiste una mirada sugerente desde el otro lado de la sala, él te miró también y tragó ruidosamente, mientras observaba como te mordías el labio lentamente.

- ¿Está escuchando _Primo_? – preguntó su mano derecha, que estaba sentado delante de él. Giotto giró la cabeza rápidamente, para encontrarse con la expresión preocupada de su guardián.

- Si,estoy escuchando, lo siento, simplemente me he… distraído – dijo un poco nervioso, tocándose el cuello de la camisa.

Sonreíste para tus adentros.

- ¿Está seguro que está bien? Sus mejillas están rojas – observó su guardián. - ¿Quizás habrá pillado un resfriado?

Giotto sacudió la cabeza, ys e llevó su mano a esta.

- La verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien… voy a retirarme – dijo levantándose lentamente de la silla.

Tu dejaste de apoyarte en la pared, y abandonaste la habiación en la que se encontraban Giotto, y su guardián.

Empezaste a andar por el pasillo, con paso lento, y entocnes oíste unos pasos acelerados detrás de ti, y antes de que pudieras reaccionar, notaste como alguien agarraba tu muñeca, y te giraba, acorralándote contra la pared.

Te encontraste con la mirada penetrante de Giotto. Su respiración era irregular, y sus mejillas estaban teñidas ligeramente de rojo.

- Te dije que no hicieras eso durante el trabajo – mustió.

- ¿Hacer qué? – preguntaste inocentemente, y entonces él acortó al distáncia que os separaba, y estapó sus labios contra los tuyos con pasión y deseo.

Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, para atraerlo aún más a tu cuerpo. Os separasteis brevemente, respirando entrecortadaente.

- Algún días vas a acabar conmigo – suspiró. Sonreíste antes de volver a besarle, pero de repente oístéis unos pasos al final del pasillo. Intercambiastéis una rápida mirada. Te tomó de la mano, y entrastéis en su habitación. Ibas a decir algo, pero se llevó un dedo a los labios, y acto seguido se oyó unos golpecitos en la puerta.

- ¿Primo? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la voz de su guardián.

- Si, perdona, por causar tantos inconvenientes – murmuró Giotto.

- N-no es nada, Primo, por favor, descanse – dijo, y actos eguido se fue por el pasillo.

Giotto suspiró aliviado, y con una media sonrisa cansada te miró

- Serás mi perdición. – susurró antes de emvolverte en un abrazo y volver a besarte.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?<strong>

**La lista de fics continua en marcha, y he añadido los nuevos pedidos, si quieren más háganmelo saber, pero puede ser que pronto cierre la lista...**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y que dejen algún review, si les apetece (Onegai ^^')!**

**Ciaoo!~**


	29. Solo a ti

****Hola a todos/as! Me alegra que les haya gustado tanto el anterior capítulo de Giotto, me hizo muy feliz, así que me puse a escribir para terminar el siguiente capítulo que está dedicado a **Go men123**! Espero que lo disfrutes!****

* * *

><p><strong>Solo a ti:<strong>

**Pareja:** Tsuna/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 29:<strong>

Mirabas su brillante sonrisa, mientras hablaba entusiasmado. Sus ojos centelleaban con emoción, sonreíste. Pero entonces, bajaste la mirada dolida, al recordar para quién iban esas miradas y sonrisas suyas. No eran para ti… sino para ella… Kyoko…

- (Lector)-chan, ¿Me estás escuchando? – preguntó entonces la voz de Tsuna. Alzaste la cabeza apartando esos pensamientos de tu cabeza.

- Ah, si, lo siento Tsuna, andaba distraída – te disculpaste con una media sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura? Pareces preocupada… - dijo frunciendo levemente su frente con preocupación.

Él siempre era tan amable con todo el mundo…

''_Por favor… detente…'' _Rezaste.

Te mordiste el labio inferior, tan fuerte que este empezó a sangrar sin que te dieses cuenta.

- ¡Ah! ¡(Lector)-chan! Tu labio está sangrando – dijo alarmado, y alzó su mano hacia ti pero la apartaste bruscamente.

- ¡Detente! – exclamaste incapaz de contenerte más.

- (L-lector)-chan – susurró tu nombre confuso, y dolido.

- No sigas… - luchaste para contener tus lágrimas.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿He hecho algo malo? – preguntó.

No querías que te tratara así. No querías que dijera tu nombre, cuando sabías que en su lengua se hallaba uno muy diferente.

No querías que te tratara bien, porque eso solo alimentaba tu amor no correspondido, y tu esperanza que algún día él te correspondiera a ti.

Tsuna volvió a alzar la mano, pero la bajó, al recordar tu anterior reacción.

- Lo siento – se disculpó finalmente. – No quería molestarte… - dijo bajando la mirada, y luego se echó a reír – Supongo que estaba hablando mucho – se disculpó acariciandose la parte trasera de su cuello.

- ¡Baka Tsuna! - Le espetaste con tus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Querías odiarle, querías tener un motivo para odiarle, pero no lo tenías, y eso te dolía. - Yo...quiero odiarte... pero no puedo...

- ¿Por qué querrías odiarme (Lector)-chan? - Preguntó rompiendo la barrera del contacto, y poniendo sus manos encima de tus brazos.

- Por qué estás enamorado de Kyoko - Confesaste a media voz. Él emmudeció sorprendido. - Por qué tu amabilidad solo me hace enamorarme más de ti, y sé que jamás seré correspondida - Callaste. Te sentiste estúpida. Ahora seguro que Tsuna te odiaria.

- (Lector)-chan - Te llamó de repente. No querías levantar la cabeza, tenías miedo. - Por favor, mírame - imploró.

Contra tu voluntad acabaste levantando el rostro. Y te sorprendiste al verle sonreír.

- No me odies, por favor - dijo - No podría soportar que la persona de la que estoy enamorado, me odiase - Sonrió.

Abrí mucho los ojos.

- ¿Q-qué? - preguntaste.

- Te quiero a ti, no a Kyoko - repitió con paciencia y su caracterísitca sonrisa. - Pero no sabía si tu sentías lo mismo, así que... no dije nada. - dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Volvió a mirarte, y acarició tu mejilla dulcemente.

- Te quiero - repitió antes de besarte. Más lágrimas emepzaron a caer por tus mejillas. Entonces Tsuna se separó. - Lo siento, (Lector)-chan, no debí...

- baka Tsuna... - susurraste con un leve sonrojo. - Yo también te quiero. - te confesaste abiertamente, por primera vez en tu vida.

Tsuna se quedó estático unos segundos, pero entonces su expresión se relajó y te abrazó.

- Yo también - sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**El siguiente fic está ya en proceso, y seguro que lo termino pronto! Espero que les haya gustado, y sigan leyendo este fic! **

**¿_Review_?**

**Ciao!~**


	30. Posesiones

**Hola a todos/as! Llego con un nuevo fic, el cual escribí mientras escuchaba una canción de Adele, Rumour has it. Simplemente pensé en el éxito que Dino tendrá entre las mujeres, y cómo podria reaccionar su hipotética novi, y salió esto. Espero que les guste :)**

**Va dedicado a Artemisa93! Disfrutalo!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Posesiones<strong>

**Pareja:** Dino/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Capítulo 30:<strong>**

Alzaste la vista al cielo, y lanzaste un suspiro. Entonces centraste la mirada en el parque que había delante de ti, y buscaste con la mirada, escondida detrás de tus gafas de sol.

Entonces, los viste paseando a unos quince metros de ti. Sonreíste con cierta ironía. Verlo con otra mujer te sacaba de tus casillas, pero a la vez te divertía.

Todas las mujeres que se acercaban a Dino, quedaban eclipsadas por él. Todas buscaban lo mismo.

Ellas no eran reales. No eran capaces de amarle como tú lo hacías. Por supuesto ellas lo tenían todo; eran dulces, hermosas y le seguían la corriente en todo loq ue él decía, riendo tontamente.

¿Pero era realmente lo que Dino quería…?

Alzaste una ceja inquisitivamente, al ver desde la lejanía como esa mujer se arrimaba a Dino, sonriendo coquetamente.

Te levantaste del banco en el que estabas sentada. Al notar movimiento a su alrededor Dino giró el rostro hacia ti y te saludó con una gran sonrisa, sin siquiera dedicar una mirada a la mujer que lo acompañaba te acercaste a ellos.

Tu sonrisa se ensanchó, mientras con tus largas pestañas cubrías tus ojos que rebelaban tusverdaderas intenciones.

Parecía que ella aún no se había dado cuenta.

De manera caprichosa y altiva te pusiste al lado de Dino, y sin siquiera abrir tus labios para decir algo te pusiste de puntillas y le besaste.

Él se sorprendió un poco pero pronto correspondió al beso. Cuando te separaste le lanzaste una envenenada mirada a esa mujer.

La chica dio un paso atrás mordiéndose el labio incómoda, y se dio la vuelta empezando a andar hacia las calles desiertas de la ciudad. La contemplaste con suprioridad.

- Realmente, deberías de dejar de hacer eso – rió Dino mientras te arrimabas más a él. Le miraste, y sonreíste.

- ¿Acaso te desagrada? – preguntaste jugando con su pelo. Él esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

- Me encanta. – dijo rozando su nariz con la tuya por acabar besándote de nuevo.

Sabías que no sería al última vez que tendrías que hacer eso. Pero esperabas que ese pequeño _show _hubiese sido suficiente para alejar a esa mujer de **tu chico.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero, que la_ personaje femenina (Lector)_ no me haya quedadod demasiado yandere (es inofensiva, solo estaba celosa..._creo._..)... me divertí bastante escribiendo ese capítulo, y ese tipo de personalidad, a la que no estoy acostumbrada.**

**Aunque no me extraña que una quiera quedarse con Dino para ella sola... hahaha :)**

**Bueno, Ojalá os haya gustado, y dejen algún review? Please?**

**Empezaré ahora mismo a trabajar en el siguiente capítulo,**

**Ciao!**


	31. Marcas

******Hola a todos/as! Aquí esá el siguiente capítulo dedicado a Comadreja-chan! Espero que te guste!******

******Muchas gracias por todos los encantadores reviews! Me alegran el día (Todos y cada uno de ellos)!******

******Bueno, y sin más demora, aquí tienen el capítulo!******

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Marcas<strong>**

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>La campana que avisaba del comienzo de las clases inundó los pasillos de la escuela Nanimori y todos los alumnos empezaron a andar hacia sus respectivas clases.<p>

Sentiste la urgencia de ir hacia tu clase, pero

- H-Hibari… tengo que ir a clase – tartamudeaste, a media voz. Él no dijo nada, y siguió besando y mordiendo tucuello dejando marcas rojizas.

Empezaste a inquietarte, removiéndote inquieta bajo su cuerpo.

- Hibari, detente… -

- No – contestó de repente, y entonces besó tus labios con pasión y fiereza. Dejaste escapar un gemido ahogado.

- Para, ¿Y si viene alguien? – inquirriste poniendo tus manos en su pecho, apartánolo.

- Lo morderé hasta la muerte – contestó clavando sus pupilas en las tuyas.

- P-pero…

- Nadie viene aquí, a menos que tenga un deseod e muerte – acabó de decir, y volvió a besarte, pero esta vez dulcemente, y te fue imposible resistirte más.

Cerraste los ojos, y te dejaste besar.

Él rara vez se comportaba así, pero cuando lo hacía era siempre cuando estaba contigo.

Os volvistéis a separar, y le miraste directamente, con un notable sonrojo.

- Baka Hibari – murmuraste. – siempre te sales con la tuya. – dijiste intentando desviar la mirada.

Él no dijo, nada simplemente te observó su apartarse un milímetro de ti, quién seguías acorrakada entre él y la pared.

- Y tendré detención.

- No tendrás detención – te contradició. – dile al profesor que estabas conmigo.

- ¿Estás loco?

- Hazlo, hervíbora, y dile que faltarás también a la siguiente clase.- dijo con voz autoritaria. Y de repente sonrió pasando su mirada por tu descubierto cuello.

Seguiste su mirada, y abriste mucho los ojos al ver todas esas marcas rojizas que había dejado.

- ¡Hibari!

- Estas marcas, mantendran a esos herbívoros alejados. – sonrió con sorna, y antes de que pudieras responder, te besó una vez más.

Te preocupaste de loq ue pasaría cuando vieran esas marcas, pero cuando apareciste en la clase con el cuello descubirto, y Hibari a tu lado, nadie dijo nada.

Todos sabían, a quién pertenecían esas marcas, y Hibari sonrió complacido, mientras abandonaba la clase atónita.

- Baka Hibari... - susurraste sonrojada, tocándote el cuello. Odiabas cuando te hacía perder el norte de esa manera, y a la vez...

_Baka Kyoya._

* * *

><p><strong>Tachán! Espero que le haya gustado, y sigan leyendo lso futures capítulos!<strong>

**Dejen algún review, si els apetece ^^**

**Ciao!**


	32. Yoga

****Hola a todos/as! Siento la tardanza, pero finalmente pude subir este capítulo dedicado a ********Comadreja-chan, espero que te guste! :)****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Yoga<strong>**

**Pareja:** Fon Adulto/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 32:<strong>

Inspiraste profundamente, y dejaste escapar un suspiro pesado. Entonces abriste los ojos.

- Esto no funciona – le recriminaste a la figura que se encontraba delante de ti, quién te miraba con una sonrisa.

- Eso es porque no piensas que vaya a funcionar – replicó con calma.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de que lo haya porbado ya seis veces? – preguntaste.

Él simplemente sonrió, y entonces se acercó a ti lentamente.

- Pruébalo una vez más – dijo.– Cierra tus ojos.

Soltaste un bufido, pero acabaste obedeciendo, y cerraste tus ojos. Te preguntaste como habías llegado a esa situación. Fon había notado que estabas inquieta, y te había propuesto darte algunas clases de yoga para ayudarte a calmarte, pero había sido estúpido. ¡No había manera de que eso ayudara a relajarme!

Pero entonces tu mente se quedó en blanco cuando notaste el aire moverse a su alrededor, y antes de que pudieras reaccionar notaste una mano encima de tus ojos.

Entreabriste los labios para decir algo, y abrir los ojos, cuando él habló muy cerca de tu oido.

- No te muevas – susurró. Sentiste su aliento en tu cuello.

Te estremeciste ante tal proximidad.

- Relajate – susurró con sensualidad. Tragaste, notando tu pulso acelerarse, a la vez que tu rostro empezaba a arder. – Respira, (Lector).

Inspiraste lentamente. Pudiste notar como sonreía.

- Muy bien – murmuró cerca de tu oído, y entonces notaste algo tivio encima de tu cuello. Unos labios. _Sus_ labios.

Te removiste un poco.

- (Lector)-chan, no vas a conseguir relajarte si te mueves tanto. Déjame ayudarte. – dijo resiguiendo cons us labios tu cuello, hasta llegar a tu oido.

Dejaste escapar un pequeño gemido. Querías verle, querías que apartara su mano de encima de tus ojos.

Pero entonces sus labios desaparecieron de tu cuello, y de tus labios escapó un pequeño gemido.

_¡No!_

Necesitabas más de ese contacto, sus labios…

- F-fon… - lo llamaste por inercia.

- ¿Dime? – preguntó con picardia. - ¿Qué necesitas? – preguntó juguetonamente.

- Y-yo…

Pero de repente notaste como todo contacto cesaba. Te sentiste perdida y en shock.

- ¡Bueno! Parece que estás mucho más relajada. – dijo él. Te giraste sorprendida, y sonrojada, para verle sonreír amablemente, con inocencia.

No lo entendías.

- P-pero…

- Te dije que funcionaba – murmuró él de nuevo, delante de ti.

Te quedaste sin habla.

- Vaya, que tarde es. Tendré que irme ya. Hasta pronto, (Lector)-chan. – dijo andando hacia la puerta. Y antes de desaprecer, volvió la mirada hacia ti de nuevo. – espero poder impartirte más clases de yoga pronto.

Y tras decir eso desapareció por el largo corredor.

Caíste de rodillas, aún sonrojada y con tu corazón latiendo a cien por hora.

Ese…

- B-bastardo…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y sigan leyendo los fics siguientes! **

**¿Review?**

**Ciao!**


	33. Resfriado

****Hola a todos/as! Aquí, subo el siguiente capítulo!****

****Este va dedicado a Comadreja-chan! Espero que te guste! :3****

* * *

><p><strong>Resfriado<strong>

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 33:<strong>

Miraste de nuevo la puerta delante de ti, y volviste a preguntarte que hacías ahí. Ahora mismo, te encontrabas delante de la puerta de Hibari Kyoya.

Esa había sido una idea estúpida, pero ahí estabas.

Hibari no había venido hoy a clase, y ante ese estraño hecho te inquietaste, y por eso habías decidido pasarte por su casa, después de las clases.

Levantaste la mano hacia el interruptor del timbre, pero te detuviste. Espera. ¿Seguro que era una buena idea?

¡Seguro que te mordería hasta la muerte!

Tragaste silenciosamente, y cerraste los ojos por un momento. Ya habías llegado bastante lejos, si lo dejabas ahora… además esa inquietud dentro de ti no parecía menguar en absoluto, así que deslizaste tu dedo haciendo sonar el interruptor.

Esperatse expectante mientras oías el timbre sonar en el interior de la casa.

Y de repente, la puerta se abrió, y apareció Hibari, que se apoyó un poco al marco de la puerta. Llevaba una camisa grisácea, y unos pantalones oscuros.

Su mirada se clavó en ti. Parecía estar de mal humor.

- Hibari-san – murmuraste nerviosa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí hervíbora? – preguntó directamente.

- C-como hoy no habías venido a clase, yo… estaba un poco preocupada, y… y por eso decidí pasarme por aquí – confesaste con la cabeza gacha, vste como daba un paso hacia delante y te alarmaste. – P-pero si molesto, me v-voy, no quiero molestarte Hibari-san… - dijiste alzando la cabeza, y dando un paso atrás.

Pero entocnes te cogió del brazo, y te atrajo hacia el interior de la casa.

- Entra y no seas tan ruidosa hervíbora. –

La puerta se cerró detrás de ti. Seguiste a Hibari en silencio a lo largo del pasillo de su casa, hasta llegar al gran ese instante sentiste como tu espalda se estampaba contra la pared, y abriste mucho los ojos sorprendida, topándote con su azulada penetrante, mirada. Sentiste su cálido aliento en tu cuello, y te estremeciste. Él se acercó haciendo que vuestras narices y frentes se tocaran.

- H-hibari-san… - murmuraste su nombre sintiendo tu rostro arder. Pero entonces te diste cuenta de algo. No era tu rostro el que ardía, sino su frente.

En ese momento te diste cuenta del leve sonrojo que inundaba su rostro, su agitada respiración, y las casi invisibles gotas de sudor de su cuello.

- ¡Hibari-san, tienes fiebre! Tendrías que estar en la cama – te alarmaste separándote de él.

- Cállate, hervíbora – murmuró pero viste como se tambaleó, y tuviste que agarrarlo del brazo para que no cayera al suelo. Parecía que estaba medio inconsciente. Observaste su rostro, y su respiración acelerada.

Lo llevaste hacia el sofá del comedor, y lo tumbaste. Pusiste tu mano en su frente. Su fiebre estaba subiendo aún más.

Te incorporaste, buscando la cocina, dónde tomaste un trapo limpio, y lo mojaste con agua. Volviste rápidamente al comedor, y lo viste intentando levantarse.

- Espera Hibari, no puedes levantarte – dijiste corriendo a su lado. Pusiste tus manos en su pecho intentando que volviera a tumbrse.

- No necesito que cuiden de mí – espetó con frialdad.

- Por favor, descansa, Hibari-san – le pediste. Entonces el dejó de forcejar y te miró directamente.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de repente. Le miraste desconcertada - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?

Te quedaste sin habla, y te sonrojaste levemente.

- P-porqué me gustas – confesaste finalmente con timidez. – L-los iento, no debería de haver… será mejor que me vaya…

Pero antes de que pudieras reaccionar, te tomó, y te tumbó en el sofá, bajo de él.

- Entonces quédate aquí – dijo indagando en tu mirada – si te gusto quédate conmigo.

- H-hai…

Hibari se inclinó levemente. Vuestro labios estaban muy cerca, pero entonces cayó sobre de ti como un peso muerto.

- ¿H-hibari? – inquirriste, sacudiéndolo un poco. Entonces viste sus ojos cerrados. Comprobaste su temperatura, y curiosamente había bajado un poco.

Suspiraste aliviada, y llevaste una mano a su pelo, acariciándolo lentamente.

- Ponte bueno pronto, _Kyoya_ – susurraste.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado! Realmente me encanta escribir sobre Kyoya!**

**¡Reviews apreciados!**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**Ciao, Ciao!~**


	34. Prácticas

**Hola a todos/as! Gracias por los reviews que he recibido en estos últimos capítulos! Me alegra que os gusten los capítulos, y que queráis más!**

**Este está dedicado también a ****Comadreja-chan! Disfrútalo ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prácticas<strong>

**Pareja:** Yamamoto/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 34:<strong>

Habías conseguido entrar en el equipo de beisbol hace unos tres días, por un pequeño accidente, que te llevo a romper el cristal de la ventana del Comité de disciplina con una pelota de beisbol. Pensaste que estabas muerta, pero entonces llegó ese chico, defendiéndote ante Hibari… y en ese omento te ofreció unirte al equipo de besibol. Acceptaste.

Pero ahora mismo no conseguías darle a una maldita pelota.

- ¡Maldición! – exclamaste. Dejaste reposar el bate en tu hombro.

- ¿(Lector)-chan? ¿Qué haces aquí aún? – preguntó una voz a mi dereuca. Te giraste y pudiste ver a un sonriente Yamamoto, al lado de la zanca que delimitaba el campo de besibol en el que te encpntrabas ahora.

- Estaba practicando – contestaste, mientras intentabas golpear una peloa de besibol, que te lanzaba la máquina que tenías a unos quince metros.

_Fallaste…._

- Ah, estás muy tensa –murmuró él con su habitual sonrisa – espera, déjame ayudarte – murmuró, y entonces empezó a andar hacia ti. Le miraste sorprendida sin saber que esperar.

Entonces puso sus manos encima de las tuyas. Te estremecíste ante su cálido contacto. Te recolocó los dedos lentamente, haciéndote agarrar el bate con más fuerza. Notaste como su cuerpo se pegaba al tuyo.

- Ahora ya tenemos el bate bien agarrado – te habló desde detrás, muy cerca de tu oreja.

Se te pusieron de punta todos los pelos de tu cuerpo en alerta.

- A continuación, tienes que balancear el bate suavemente, notando toda su extensión – continuó hablando, y una de sus manos se deslizó por tu ante brazo, y tu torso, hasta acomodarse en tu cintura. – muéve el cuerpo para darle con más fuerza.

Sentías tu piel arder, y ty rostro sonrojado.

- Ahora, concéntrate, visualiza la pelota, y relaja el cuello. –.

Entocnes notaste una breve calidez en la parte trasera de tu cuello, pero antes de que pudieras reaccionar la máquina delante de ti disparó una pelota, y moviste el bate por instinto.

El bate tocó la pelota, y se fue volando.

- Lo hiciste – sonrió con alegría Yamamoto, pero en ningún momento se apartó de ti. Su cuerpo seguía pegado al tuyo, y su respiración era latente en tu cuello.

Dejaste que el bate cayera el suelo, y te giraste para mirarle a los ojos. Él sin soltarte te atrajo aún más hacia él, enrroscando su smanos en tu cintura, y beso tus labios. Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, mientras le devolvías el beso.

Cerraste los ojos, intentando esconder tu sonrisa, entre el beso.

Definitivamente, el besibol se había convertido en tu deporte favorito.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y esperen con ánsias el siguiente! ¿Review?**

**Hasta pronto!**

**Ciao!**


	35. Perdóname

**Hola a todos/as! Hoy subo el siguiente capítulo, dedicado especialmente a P****inkus-pyon, espero que lo disfrutes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Perdóname<strong>

**Pareja:** Reborn/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35:<strong>

Abriste la puerta, y observaste el piso vacío y oscuro. Te llevaste una mano a los ojos abatida.

Él siempre desaparecía, dejándote atrás, sola.

Él siempre se exponía a grandes peligros, arriesgando su vida, partiendo tu corazón.

Entraste en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, y miraste alrededor. Suspiraste cansada. No era una gran sorpresa no encontrarlo ahí.

- No puedo más… se acabó – murmuraste intentando contener tus lágrimas.

Cogiste la bolsa de mano que había encima de la cama, y con lágrimas en los ojos, caminaste fuera de la habitación.

Fuera de la habitación había una mesilla, con un marco de foto encima. Te detuviste al ver la imagen.

Te mordiste el labio, y pusiste boca abajo la imagen.

En ese momento tu cabeza empezaba a doler. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiados sentimientos…

Necesitabas alejarte de él. Estabas constantemente sufriendo, preocupada por él; tu corazón no podía soportarlo más. No podías seguir viviendo, amando a alguien, que podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

Andaste hasta la salida del piso, y acercaste tu mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero entonces te diste cuenta de que tus mejillas estaban húmedas, y tus manos temblaban.

- ¿Q-qué…? – inquirriste secándote las lágrimas con la manga del jersey.

- ¿A dónde vas? – escuchaste una voz detrás de ti, y al principio pensaste que era tu imaginación.

Esa voz que tantas veces habías deseado oír, susurrandote que todo iba bien, y que él no tendría que volver a marchar a alguna misión.

- Amore ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó, llamándote por ese apodo, con gentileza.

No te molestaste en girarte. Eso solo lo haría más doloroso, no querías ver su rostro; sus ojos, sus labios.

Levantaste tu mano de nuevo, para ponerla encima de pomo, y desaparecer de allí, pero de repente otra mano se posó encima la tuya, impidiendo que abrieras la puerta.

- Reborn… suéltame – rogaste en un murmullo apenas audible.

- No dejaré que te vayas. – su fría voz te hizo estremecer, bajo su cálido contacto.

Tu bolsa de mano cayó al suelo. Te encontraste atrapada entre la pared y él. Podías sentir sus ojos clavados en ti, aún cuando no le estabas mirando.

- No te vayas. – susurró.

- No puedo permanecer aquí. – suspiraste.

- Ti amo –dijo de repente.

Él estaba dolido, y sabía a dónde conducía esa conversación. Los dos lo sabíais.

- Pero yo no quiero amarte, Reborn, es demasiado doloroso. – confesaste con un hilillo de voz.

Entonces te envolvió con sus brazos, capturándote en un gentil abrazo. Sentiste su aliento en tu cuello.

- Lo siento – dijo. Sabías que decía la verdad.

Te envolvió aún más en su abrazo, y suspiró tu nombre una vez más.

_Pérdoname por no ser suficientemente fuerte_

- Reborn… se acabó…

Tus brazo cayeron a los lados de tu cuerpo, y tus rodillas temblaron. Los dos caistéis al suelo.

- (Lector), amore, perdóname. – murmuró, mientras aún estábas en sus brazos.

Entonces lo supiste.

Había _terminado_.

* * *

><p><strong>Este capítulo fue bastante triste de escribir... Quería probar de escribir algo de diferente sobre Reborn, y esto pasó por mi mente... Es muy triste :'(<strong>

**De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado, y dejen algun review!**

**Ciao! **


	36. Lullaby

**Hola a todos/as!**

**El siguiente fic ya está aquí, más pronto de lo que esperaba!**

** Este va dedicado, especialmente, a Franbel! Espero que te guste :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lullaby<strong>_

**Pareja:** Fran/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 36:<strong>

Había pasado ya alrededor de un mes desde que llegaste a la Mansión de los Varia. Te estabas acostumbrando a esa vida, pero había noches en que no podías dormir por las noches. Estabas lejos de casa, y tu nueva rutina era bastante peligrosa, la gran parte del tiempo.

Y cuando estabas a punto de dormirte, siempre te asaltaban nuevas pesadillas.

Te despertaste bañada en sudor fría, y miraste agitada a tu alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro y no podías ver nada.

- No… por favor… - susurraste para ti misma, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Peroe ntocnes notaste un brazo rodearte.

Alzaste la cabeza rápidamente, para enconrarte con la irada penetrante de Fran.

- F-fran – murmuraste su nombre, con la voz quebrada.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó calmado - ¿Otra pesadilla?

Intentaste contener tus emociones, pero tu máscara se rompió cuando te abrazó. Enterraste tu rostro en su pecho y empezaste a sollozar.

Te llevo unos quince minutos parar de llorar, pero cuando te detuviste te sentías uy cansada.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Fran. Asentiste, sin moverte.

- Siento molestarte tan tarde – te disculpaste en un murmullo.

- No pasa nada. De todos modos estaba despierto – confesó, y te apartaste de él, abandonando sus brazos.

- Gracias… ahora estaré bien – mentiste. – puedes vovler a tu habitación.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó acercándose.

- Si…

- Mentirosa – dijo de repente hacercándose más a ti. Vuestras narices se estaban rozando. – estás temblando.

Entocnes te diste cuenta del estado en el que te encontrabas, incluso después de para de llorar.

Antes de que pudieras contradecirle o reaccionar, sentiste tu espalda contra el colchón de la cama.

Te perdiste en su intensa mirada.

- No me mientas, (Lector)-chan, no sirve de nada. Recuerda que soy un ilusionista; puedo ver a través de las mentiras.

Te dejó sin habla.

Entocnes se tumbó a tu lado en la cama, y te rodeó con sus brazos.

- Te cantaré una nana, para que te calmes. Normalmente funciona – murmuró, y entonces muy cerca de tu oído empezó a cantar dulcemente.

Poco a poco fuiste cerrando tus ojos, y te dormiste en su pecho. Solo cuando ya estabas durmiendo profundamente, Fran dejó de cantar, y besó tu cabeza.

- Cuenta conmigo la próxima vez, también. Estaré allí. – murmuró simulando una pequeña sonrisa.

_Allí estaré, para ti._

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer el capítulo, y por estos encantadores reviews recibidos últimamente ^^<strong>

**Me animan, y me ayudan a actualizar más rápido y seguido :)**

**Así que... ¿Dejarán algún review para hacerme feliz? :3**

**Ciao!**


	37. Salud mental

**¡Hola a todos/as!**

**¡Después de una 'pequeña' ausencia, vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo! Siento el retraso, mis examenes y tareas me estaban matando, pero ahora ya he terminado, y podré subir más seguido de nuevo.**

**Este capítulo fue una petición anónima, de todos modos, espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Salud mental<strong>

**Pareja:** Verde/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 37:<strong>

Andaste con prisas por el pasillo, buscando el laboratorio, revistaste una vez más los informes que tenías en tus manos.

Suspiraste desbotonándote el primer botón de tu bata blanca, y entonces entraste al laboratorio. Estaba bastante oscuro, andaste a tientas, buscando en la pared con la mano el interruptor de la luz.

Cuando lo abriste, parpadeaste varías veces, y entonces divisaste al científico sentado en su escritorio redactando apresuradamente y sin distraerse ni por tu paciencia, sus informes.

Te acercaste lentamente, y solo cuando te detuviste delante de él, levantó el rostro.

- Vaya, puntual como siempre – murmuró con una media sonrisa.

Asentiste, y le tendiste los informes. Los tomó, y lose dejó encima de su mesa. Segudiamente se levantó y andó, hasta pararse delante de ti. Le observaste curiosa, reconociendo esa inteligencia y brillantez en sus ojos, tras sus lentes.

- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntaste. Él no dijo nada y siguió observándote. Sin previo aviso, llevó su mano hacia tu barbilla, alzándola levemente con delicadeza.

- No me gusta lo que veo – murmuró entocnes. Diste un respingo sorprendida. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Entonces tocó con sus delgados dedos las sobras de debajo de tus ojos.

- No estás durmiendo lo suficiente, y negligentas tu salud. – empezó a hablar, diagnosticando tu estado. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste sobre un lecho decente? – preguntó.

No supiste que contestar. Era cierto que habías estado muy ocupada últimamente, y no querías fallarle, así que…

- Siento causar estas molestias – murmuraste bajando el rostro. Intentaste alejarte de él, y reemprender tu rutina al trabajo, pero te agarró de la muñeca, girándote lentamente.

- No eres ninguna molestia, y no te preocupes por el trabajo. Tienes el día libre – murmuró, y antes que pudieras decir nada más volvió a sentarse en su escritorio.

Te acercaste a este.

- Pero no puedo abandonar mi puesto, hay mucho que hacer…¡Y-yo…! – empezaste a hablar atropelladamente. Él levantó los ojos de su papeleo y sonrió levemente.

- Es una orden, (Lector). Siéntate a mi lado, y descansa un poco – murmuró dirigiendo una rápida mirada a un sillón que había a pocos metros de su mesa.

Sin saber que hacer, obedeciste, y te sentaste quitamente en ese cómodo sillón. Verde sonrió complacido.

- ¿Tanto cuesta ser obediente? - se preguntó con una sonrisa perversa en los labios. Por alguna razón te sonrojaste levemente. Bajaste la cabeza intentando ocul de nuevo alzó tu barbilla, para que le miraras directamente a los ojos.

- Eres linda, cuando te preocupas por mi - dijo entocnes con una sonrisa, leyendo tus pensamientos e intenciones. Y entocnes acortó la escasa distancia que os separaba.

Te apartaste de él apresuradamente, y te sentaste lo más lejos de él, mientras tu rostro se volvía rojo. Él volvió su vista al trabajo, con una ancha sonrisa, y te dejó estupefacta, en ese cómodo sillón.

Como adoraba atormentar tu salud mental.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y intentaré subir pronto el próximo!<strong>

**Ciao! :)**


	38. Abre los ojos

**Hola a todos/as! Aquí les subo el nuevo capítulo, dedicado a una petición anónima!**

**Gracias por los encanatdores reviews! He anotado las últias peticiones a la lista!**

**Bueno, sin más les dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Abre los ojos<strong>

**Pareja:** Adult!Skull/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Observaste su rostro sonriente, y volviste tu mirada hacia la moto delante de ti.<p>

- Tienes que estar de broma - dejaste escapar. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Venga, será divertido - animó entregándote el casco. Lo tomaste estupefacta.

- ¿Divertido? - inquiriste mientras le observaste subirse a su moto con seguridad.

- Ponte el casco, y sube- murmuró colocándose el casco.

- ¿Estás loco?- inquirriste elevando tu voz.

- Soy un buen conductor, no tienes que asustarte- dijo de nuevo.

- N-no estoy asustada- te defendiste. - Pero no voy a subrime a esa moto contigo. Siempre estás haciendo piruetas y excediendo el límite de velocidad, no quiero morir. Gracias -.

De nuevo volvió a reír.

- Por favor sube conmigo. Prometo respetar el tráfico- rogó con una media sonrisa.

- No quiero- te negaste cruzándote de brazos.

Entonces se quitó el casco, y se inclinó hacia ti. Alzaste la mirada, y él posó sus labios encima de los tuyos por unos instantes.

Cuando se separó te miró directamente a los ojos.

- Por favor - rogó.

Te quedaste callada, y le maldeciste entre los dientes. Te colocaste el casco, y levantaste la cabeza para mirarle.

- Si digo para, detienes la moto. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Por supuesto – asintió.

Tomaste aire, y te subiste a la moto poco a poco. Una vez te sentaste en el asiento, miraste el suelo, y luego tu alrededor.

- Será mejor que te sujetes. – dijo a la vez que hacia rugir el motor. Por acto reflejo enrroscaste tus brazos a su cintura, y enterraste tu rostro en su espalda.

- Te odio por hacerme esto – murmuraste, y de repente arrancó la moto, empezando a conducir a una vertiginosa velocidad.

Se te escapó un grito cuando se emtió en la carretera. Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, y apretaste má ssu cintura por miedo a caerte.

_- ¡Dio mio! – _exclamaste. Percibiste la risa ahogada de Skull, y le maldijiste una vez más.

- (Lector) abre los ojos, sino te lo pierdes todo – te gritó para que le oyeras por encima del ruido.

- ¡Ni de coña! ¡Detente, esto va muy rápido!

- Ti amo – murmuró de repente sobre el rugido del motor. Eso te hizo abrir los ojos inmediatamente, y entonces empezaste a apreciar la belleza del paisaje, y la velocidad. Sonreiste apoyando una vez más tu cabeza en su espalda.

- Yo también – murmuraste.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dején algún review para hacerme saber que les ha parecido! ^^**

**El siguiente capítulo, será dedicado a otra petición anónima, de Reborn!**

**Nos vemos pronto! :)**

**Ciao!**


	39. Deseo

**Hola a todos/as! Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a una petición anónima!**

**En este capítulo habrá algunas frases en italiano, estarán traducidas al final. Si hay algo que no está bien escrito en italiano me disculpo por adelantado, ya que usé un traductor de internet u.u'**

**Bueno, espero que les guste! Y gracias por los reviews recibidos, soys un encanto! (Lista de peticiones actualizada ^^)**

* * *

><p><strong>Deseo<strong>

Pareja: Adult!Reborn/Lector

Género:Angst/Confort/Romance

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 39:<strong>

Tu cuerpo pesaba, tus parpados también. Habías perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabías que día era, tampoco te importaba.

Eras incapaz de moverte, de mostrar ninguna emoción. Habías llorado tanto, que ya no te quedaban fuerzas para nada.

En ese instante las puertas de la estancia se abrieron. No te molestaste en levantar la mirada.

_- Amore_.

Reconociste su voz al instante, y levantaste la cabeza sorprendida. Tus ojos se empañaron por una fina capa de lágrimas.

Te lanzaste a los brazos de Reborn, él te tomó del rostro y besó tus labios. Te separaste un poco de él.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? ¿C-cómo has entrado? – preguntaste. Él colocó un dedo encima de tus labios, y lo comprendiste.

Se había colado en el interior de la mansión solo para verte, pronto comprendiste la gravedad de la situación. Leyéndote la mente contestó.

- Tus guardias ahora mismo están inconscientes – contestó con una media sonrisa. – tenemos unos quince minutos aproximadamente hasta que se despierten.

Te tomó por la cintura, y contra tu voluntad detuviste su mano. Él buscó tu mirada, pero bajaste la cabeza.

- Esto no está bien Reborn – murmuraste.

- ¿El que no está bien _Amore_? – inquirió.

- Voy a casarme en cinco días – te atreviste a levantar la mirada, para encontrar sus furiosos orbes mirándote.

- Con un hombre al que no amas, que ni escongiste.

- E-eso no es…

- No me importa que te cases, no me importa que me amenacen de muerte si vengo aquí a verte… - te confesó muy cerca de tu rostro. Te mordiste el labio inferior.

- Rebron, es demasiado peligroso yo… no quiero que te hagan daño.

Él rió y te tomó de la barbilla.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Soy el mejor hitman del mundo, _amore_ –

- Reborn, no quiero esto. No quiero casarme, y esconderme para estar con el hombre al que realmente amo. ¡No quiero esconderme toda mi vida!

- Rompe el matrimonio, entonces.

- Ya sabes que por mucho que me gustaría hacerlo no puedo Reborn, eso significa una alianza entre familias también. No puedo echarlo a perder.

- Entonces los eliminaré a todos para liberarte.

- Reborn – le cortaste. Y tu expresión dolida y rota le calló.

- ¿Esta es tu decisión final?

Asentiste incapaz de hablar.

Él suspiró derrotado, pero no hizo ningún además de irse, se acercó a ti y te atrajó hasta su cuerpo hundiendo su rostro en tu cabello.

- ¡R-reborn!

- Al menos dame una noche más. La última noche.

Acariciaste sus mejillas, y ante tu falta de respuesta Reborn acortó la distancia que os separaba y te besó fieramente. Sus manos se metieron por debajo de tu camiseta, y empezaron a acariciarte.

_- Ti amo_ – susurró en tu oído. Te estremeciste, mientras acariciaste su pecho por encima de la camisa que llevaba. Te mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, y ahogaste un pequeño gemido que amenazaba en salir de tus labios.

No podías imaginarte tu vida sin él, sin sus besos, sin sus caricias… le necesitabas… le amabas.

Pero no podías tenerle, no podíais estar juntos, aunque se empeñara en ello. Vuestros destinos jamás habían sido creados para unirse. Pero…

_- Dire il mio nome _**(1)** – gruñó contra tu cuello, mientras lo besaba y mordía. Tu giraste tu rostro, intentando ahogar tus gemidos en el cojín. - _dici che hai bisogno di me._** (2)**

Su ronca voz te hizo estremecer de nuevo. Continuó besando tu cuello, y acariciando tu muslo, por debajo del vestido.

En ese instante se oyeron unos ruidos de pasos acercándose hacia tu puerta. Te inquietaste e intentaste sacarle de encima de ti.

- Reborn…

Pero él lo ignoró completamente, y continuó besándote. Entonces subió hacia tu rostro, y te besó tus labios una vez más. Cuando se separó te miró fijamente a los ojos.

_- Non ingannare se stessi. tu sei mio, e io sono tuo. _**(3)**

Y entonces la puerta se abrió.

Él ya no estaba ahí.

Solo te encontraron a ti sola, llorando.

_R-Reborn…Ti amo…_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, personalmente me encantó escribirlo (me encanta escribir sobre Reborn), aunque tuviera un final incierto..., y ahora a continuación os pondré las tarducciones de las frases en italiano que han aparecido en este capítulo!<strong>

**(1) **_Dire il mio nome - _Di mi nombre.****

**(2) D_ici che hai bisogno di me._** - Di que me necesitas.****

**(3) _Non ingannare se stessi. tu sei mio, e io sono tuo. - _No te engañes, tu eres mía, y yo soy tuyo.**

**Dejen algun review para hacerme saber que les pareció, realmente me alegran el día! ^^**

**Bueno, intentaré actualizar pronto,**

**Ciao, Ciao! **


	40. Acorde al plan

**Hola a todos/as! he vuelto! Estoy viva, para subir más capítulos del fic!**

**Este corre a petición de**** Petit Zombie espero que te guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acorde al plan<strong>

Pareja: Fran/Lector

Género: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 40:<strong>

El sol brillaba en el cielo, y el calor empezaba a hacerse insoportable.

- Fran, creo que nos hemos perdido – murmuraste, dejando de caminar y mirando el horizonte. No se veía nada a parte de una frondosa espesura de vegetación alrededor.

- ¿Mm? No debe faltar mucho, no te preocupes sé dónde vamos – contestó con calma.

- ¡Eso dijiste hace una hora! ¿Además, no hemos pasado ya por este lugar?

Al preguntar eso, él miró a su alrededor.

- Ahora qué lo dices…

- ¡Fran! – exclamaste desesperada. Te dejaste caer, y te sentaste sobre una roca, mientras te secabas el sudor de la frente con la mano.

Él se acercó a ti, y se arrodilló a tu lado, mirándote fijamente. Te diste cuenta de su cercanía, y te apartaste un poco tratando de esconder el sonrojo que amenazaba con teñir tus mejillas.

- ¿Estás enojada? – preguntó. Le miraste de reojo con el ceño fruncido.

- No – gruñiste apartando la mirada.

El suspiró, y se puso delante de ti.

- Lo siento – murmuró, levantaste la mirada para mirarle, pero entonces notaste algo cálido y húmedo en tu cuello.

Diste un respingo al darte cuenta de la situación. Fran se había acercado a ti, y estaba lamiendo tu cuello, notaste una gota de sudor resbalando por tu cuello. Te mordiste el labio inferior.

- F-fran…

- Pareces bastante acalorada, (Lector)-chan, siento no haber pensado en eso al decidir andar tanto – murmuró.

Intentaste detenerlo, ¿En que estaba pensando? Estabais en medio de la nada, perdidos.

Pero cuento pusiste tus manos en su pecho, no empujaste, sino que lo atrajiste más hacia ti, y él levantó el rostro.

- Supongo que tendré que compensarte - murmuró mirándote directamente con sus intensos ojos. Su voz parecía inexpresiva, pero te estremeciste ante el tono que había usado.

Asentiste sin poder hablar, y cuando iba a besarte, oísteis un gran grito que resonó por todo el bosque. Os separasteis y mirasteis a vuestro alrededor. Entonces los arbustos se sacudieron y una silueta apareció entre ellos.

- ¡VROOOI! ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí? – gritó Squalo sacudiendo al espada en vuestra dirección. Caíste de espalda ante la sacudida que su grito había provocado.

- Ah, mira, ahí esta la mansión – murmuró de repente Fran señalando entre lso arbustos que Squalo acababa de apartar. Seguiste su dedo y viste la mansión alzándose impetuosamente.

Te llevaste una palma a la mano.

Todo este rato estuvimos tan cerca!

Te giraste hacia Fran para recriminarle pero entonces viste su traviesa sonrisa jugando en sus labios, y tragaste ruidosamente.

¿Él… había planeado esto…?

Un gran sonrojo inundó tu rostro, mientras lo escondías entre tus manos. Maldito bastardo por jugar con tu mente de esa forma.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias por los reviews, soys adorables :3<strong>

**Espero que sigáis leyendo el fic, y dejando reviews!**

**Pronto voy a cerrar la lista de peticiones, en breve anunciaré la lista que queda, así que aprovechen ;)**

**Cia ciao! Hasta pronto!~**


	41. Entre sábanas

**Hola a todos/as! Gracias por vuestros reviews! Me alegra que os guste esta historia, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, tube un bloqueo mental, y no podía escribir, pero ahora estoy renovada, y con muchas dieas!**

**Este fic es un Extra para Yami Krismiya! Se que voy con bastante retraso pero Muchas felicidades, y espero que te guste este capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre sábanas<strong>

**Pareja:** Hibari/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

**Advertencia:** Subidito de tono, y bastantes implicaciones *¬*

* * *

><p>Estabas tumbada en la cama mirando por la ventana, sin moverte. La cama vacía te causaba una extraña opresión en tu pecho. Te escondiste bajo las sábanas, y aspiraste la aroma del cojín.<p>

En ese instante notaste como el colchón se hundía levemente, te asomaste por encima de las sábanas, y te encontraste con su azulada penetrante mirada. Su vista fija en ti.

- ¿Cuándo te has despertado? – preguntó, sin moverse.

- Hace poco – mentiste escondiéndote un poco más entre las sábanas, pero sin romper contacto visual.

- Mentirosa – susurró con una media sonrisa, y entocnes tiró de la sábana que cubría tu cuerpo. Comoa cto reflejo te aferraste a esta. Él te miró divertido y siguió tirando.

- H-Hibari, detente – murmuraste con verguenza.

- No quiero – gruño, y entocnes apartó de un tirón la sábana, haciéndola caer al suelo, y antes que pudieras reaccionar, él se encontraba encima de ti.

- Hib…mfff… - cubrió tus labios con los suyos con gran fiereza, tomando tus manos y alzándolas por encima de tu cabeza. Os separastéis en busca de aire, y enocnes él comenzó a descender por tu cuello, mordiendo la carne, dejando sus marcas.

No podías escapar, no podías moverte para tocarlo, y eso te frustraba.

- H-Hibari, suéltame – conseguiste articular. Él te miró por debajo de sus pestanyas, y sonrió. Sabía lo que querías, pero no pensaba darte ese placer, no aún.

Continuo besandándote con voracidad, y a atacar de nuevo tus labios, pero entocnes apartaste el rostro. Él te miró con desaprovación, y molestía. Intentó volver a besarte, pero apartaste el rostro de nuevo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó finalmente, penetrándote con la mirada.

- Suelta mis manos – murmuraste con el valor que habías conseguido reunir. El alzó una ceja inquisitivamente, y sonrió de nuevo.

- ¿Me estás desobedeciendo, hervíbora? – inquirió acercándose a mi oído y mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Dejaste escapar un grito ahogado.

- Kyoya por favor – murmuraste entonces. Él detuvo todas tus acciones, pero no se apartó de ti, siguió con el rostro hundido en tu cuello. En ese instante notaste su agarre aflojarse. Bajaste tus manos libres hasta su cabello, y entrelazaste tus dedos en él.

- Te quiero, Kyoya – murmuraste a la vez que alzaba su rostro y tomaba tus labios de nuevo.

_- Hervíbora_.

* * *

><p><strong>Es cortito, pero creo que su contenido no deja insatisfecha jijii<strong>

**Gracias por estar en cada tramo de la historia! Nuevas peticiones actualizadas y de camino! Hasta la próxima estimados lectores/as!**

**Ciao, Ciao!~**


	42. Fuga

****Hola a todos/as! Gracias por los reviews, y me alegra que os haya gustado tanto el anterior capítulo, gracias por las sugerencias, las tendré en cuenta :)****

****Este fic va dedicado a Yui sparda! Espero que te guste!****

* * *

><p><strong>Fuga<strong>

**Pareja:** Dino/Lector

**Género: **Romance

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

**Advertencia:** Un apasionado Dino *¬*

* * *

><p>Miraste a tu alrededor con aburrimiento. No te gustaban ese tipo de eventos. Fiestas de la alta sociedad, dónde poderosas personas se reunían para presumir de vestido, carruaje o amante, y hablar de cosas que carecían de importancia, y que mañana nadie recordaría.<p>

Suspiraste de nuevo, mientras removías un poco la copa de champagne que sostenías.

- (Lector), buenas noches – escuchaste esa alegre voz a tus espaldas. Te giraste para verle.

- Dino, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes huéspedes a los que atender? – pregunté con una media sonrisa.

- Te he estado buscando – dijo acercándose más a ti.

- No me gustan estas fiestas – gruñiste.

- Lo sé, y lo siento por haberte metido en esto, pero no podía afrontar esto solo.

- ¿Solo? – inquiriste con sorna. – eso sería imposible aquí. Hay gente por todos lados.

- Bueno, en los jardines traseros no habrá nadie, o en los balcones de mi habitación – murmuró con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás proponiendo una fuga? – sonreíste.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Dino, eres el invitado de honor, no puedes irte.

- Nadie me echaría de menos – dijo mirando a su alrededor. – vamos. – murmuró ofreciéndome su mano.

Antes de que fueras consciente tomaste su mano, y empezasteis a andar a paso rápido entre la gente de la sala. Abandonasteis el salón principal, y empezasteis a correr por los pasillos. Perdiste los zapatos en algún tramo de la escalera, pero aún así no os detuvisteis, hasta que os encerrasteis en la habitación de Dino, riendo a carcajada limpia, ante vuestra pequeña travesura.

En ese instante os mirasteis, y os unisteis en un apasionado beso. Sentiste tu espalda chocar contra la puerta, y el ruido del pesillo de esta cerrarse.

Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos. Sentía su cuerpo pegado al tuyo, mientras seguíais con el beso. Él abandonó tus labios, y empezó a descender por tu cuello con hambre. Tiraste de su pelo levemente, a la vez que mordías tu labio inferior intentando acallar tus gemidos.

- Déjame oírte – murmuró contra tu cuello, mientras seguía repartiendo besos fugaces por este.

- D-Dino… - lo llamaste, sintiendo tus piernas flaquear. Una de sus manos empezó a acariciar tu pierna, hasta el muslo, que tomó, y subió, pegándolo a su cintura. Rodeaste su cintura con esa pierna, apegándolo más a ti.

Sentiste tu vestido empezando a deslizarse hacia abajo, a la vez que la chaqueta de Dino caía al suelo.

En ese instante empezaste a oír pasos en el pasillo, y el corazón empezó a latirte con fuerza.

- Dino… para, detente – susurraste con voz cortante y jadeante a tu amante. Él se detuvo un segundo, para escuchar. Las voces se hicieron más cercanas. Entonces Dino volvió a atacar tu cuello sin previo aviso, y soltaste un grito ahogado. Te llevaste las manos a la boca alarmada, mientras mirabas a Dino, a sus ojos oscurecido por la lujuria.

- ¿Has oído eso? – preguntó una voz al otro lado.

- ¿Oír qué? – contestó el otro.

Dino no se detuvo y siguió mordiendo tu cuello, mientras sus manos vagaban por tu cuerpo. Estabas contendiendo tus gemidos pero pronto no podrías, y al notarlo Dino volvió a besarte para insonorizarlos. Sin importarte más poder ser descubiertos, él te cargó hasta la cama, alejándote de la puerta, y te tumbó en el colchón. Los dos jadeantes os mirabais fijamente, observando el cuerpo del otro. Alargaste la mano para coger la corbata que colgaba de su cuello, y atraerlo hacia ti, quedando a escasos centímetros.

- Ti amo, amore – susurró. Entrecerraste los ojos, intentando grabar en tu memoria ese momento.

- Fare l'amore con me- murmuraste, rozando tus labios con los suyos. Y fue todo lo que necesito para romper por completo su autocontrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado, y quería anunciar que cierro la lista de peticiones definitivamente! Es bastante larga ahora ^^<strong>

**Dejen reviews, y disfruten del resto de capítulos!**

**Ciao, Ciao~**


	43. No lo digas

****¡Holaa a todos/as! ****

****Después de una larga ausencia, llego con un nuevo capítulo, dedicado a ********marianvongola27!****

****Por cierto, una vez más quería agradecer el constante soporte, y vustros encantadores reviews! Ya hay 200 reviews, y me hace muy feliz ver como este fic les está gustando, eso me anima a seguir, y me disculpo -una vez más-, por estas ausencias!****

****Y tras decir eso... les dejo con el esperado capítulo!~****

* * *

><p><strong>No lo digas<strong>

**Pareja:** Giotto/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><em>Please don't say you love me 'cause i might not say it back...<em>

Estabas sentada en un banco de piedra de los jardines de la mansión de los Vongola. Mirabas el cielo azul, mientras estabas perdida en tus pensamientos. No te percataste de la sombra que se sentó a tu lado, hasta que notaste una calidez familiar encima de tu mano.

Giraste tu cabeza, para encontrarte con el rostro sonriente de Giotto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí amore? – preguntó con su reconfortante voz.

- Pensando. – contestaste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- ¿En qué pensabas? –

Sonreíste para ti, y volviste a dirigir la mirada al cielo, a la vez que reposabas tu cabeza en su hombro. Te dejaste envolver por su familiar aroma, y por su calidez. Cerraste los ojos.

- Pensaba en ti – confesaste. Notaste su mano rozar tu mejilla, y descender por tu cuello lentamente, y te estremeciste. Levantaste un poco la cabeza, a la vez que abrías los ojos, para encontrarte con su penetrante mirada. Se acercó a ti y posó sus labios encima de los tuyos, besándolos con deleite. Continúo besándote las mejillas, hasta acercar sus labios a tu oreja.

- Yo también pensaba en ti – susurró, y te volviste a estremecer ante el tono que había usado.

Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos, escondiendo tu rostro en la curva de su cuello. Tenías miedo. Miedo a que pronunciara esas palabras, y lo perdieras, para siempre.

- (Lector) – susurró tu nombre con ternura. Se separó de ti, y te miró con su expresión tan dulce. Su mirada llena de cariño y amor. – Ti amo – murmuró.

Sonreíste levemente. Entonces él se arrodilló delante de ti, y te tomó de la mano. La besó, y entonces sacó de entre sus ropajes una pequeña cajita de color negro.

- Giotto… - tu voz se rompió al final. Te mordiste el labio inferior.

- (Lector), te quiero. Estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento que te vi seguramente, y no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti. – sonrió para sí bajando un poco la cabeza, y entonces volvió a mirarte a los ojos. - ¿Quieres… casarte conmigo? – pronunció.

La primera lágrima resbaló por tu mejilla, sin tu ser siquiera capaz de cambiar tu expresión. Todo había acabado, lo sabías.

- Lo siento. – murmuraste bajando la cabeza.

- A-amore, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó notablemente preocupado.

- No. Mi respuesta Giotto. Lo siento – murmuraste sin mirarle. Sentías tus lágrimas caer en tu regazo.

Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al oír tus palabras. Acercó su mano para tocar tu mejilla, pero te apartaste. Su mano se detuvo.

- (Lector)…

- Lo siento. No puedo. – te levantaste con la intención de marcharte, pero su mano te detuvo. Te giró y atrajo hasta su pecho.

- No pasa nada, si no quieres casarte. Podemos esperar, es demasiado temprano, tienes razón yo…

- No puedo seguir a tu lado. – pronunciaste esas palabras que le callaron. Su agarre se aflojó.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó. – mírame, (Lector), por favor… yo te…

- No… - le interrumpiste, posando tu mano encima de sus labios. – no lo digas. Por favor, no lo digas…

Se quedó callado mirándote con tristeza. Sin saber que decir… para hacerte quedarte.

- Pero…

- Me voy. – pronunciaste. Sabías que no dejaba de preguntarse que había hecho mal… de culparse… pero también sabías que si decidías irte, él no te forzaría a quedarte.

- (Lector)

De nuevo recordaste, que no podías darle lo que necesitaba, lo que deseaba. No podías permanecer a su lado. Aunque le amaras con locura, y eso te consumiera día a día, jamás podría decirlo.

- Lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>Por fin pude actualizar, y colgar aunque fuera un pequeño capítulo!<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado! Intentaré colgar el siguiente pronto**

**Dejen algún review :3**

**Ciao, Ciao~**


	44. Dejando atrás

**¡Hola a todos/as!**

**Después de una larga ausencia vuelvo con un capítulo nuevo. Gracias por la espera y paciencia. He tenido una temporada bastante ocupada y no he tenido tiempo de escribir, ni actualizar ninguna de mis historias. Espero tener más tiempo ahora :)**

**No os preocupéis, no abandonaré esta historia, y subiré los capítulos prometidos, poco a poco.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo, dedicado a pinkus-pyon! **

* * *

><p><strong>Dejando atrás<strong>

**Pareja: Spanner/Lector**

**Género: Romance/Angst**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.**

* * *

><p>Miraste a tu alrededor una vez más con mirada ausente. El taller vacío parecía más frío que de costumbre: había cambiado… o quizás habías sido tú.<p>

Recorriste con la punta de tus dedos la mesa de metal dónde solías trabajar. Estaba vacía y cubierta por una fina capa de polvo. Habías pasado muchas tardes y noches allí, con él. Pero eso ya quedaba en el pasado, parecía tan lejano.

Era cierto… él ya no estaba. Se había ido, con ese tal Tsunayoshi Sawada, había traicionado Millefiore, a su propia familia… y a ti.

No lo dudó ni un instante. Te dio la espalda y desapareció.

Apretaste con fuerza los dientes, y golpeaste con fuerza la mesa, lastimando tu mano. Cerraste los ojos y recordaste las últimas conversaciones que tuvisteis, cuando empezaste a notar que algo no iba bien…

_- ¿(Lector), tú crees que lo que hacemos va a ayudar a la gente? – te preguntó._

_- ¿A qué viene eso? Por supuesto que sí, luchamos por la paz – contestaste ingenuamente. Él sonrió y no dijo nada más. Le miraste extrañada y preocupada pero no dijiste nada._

Seguiste recordando…

_- Lector, ¿Si te dijera que me marcho, vendrías conmigo? – preguntó con los ojos fijos en su tarea. Dejé de trabajar y lo miré con creciente ansiedad en mi pecho._

_Quisiste decirle que sí, que por supuesto, pero no lo hiciste. Te lo callaste, te pusiste la fría máscara y reíste._

_- ¿Pero qué dices? – preguntaste. – No podríamos hacer eso, tenemos que luchar._

_Él levantó la vista sorprendido ante tu respuesta._

_- Esta humedad debe afectarte Spanner, descansa un poco, yo me encargo. – dijiste sonriendo, pero por dentro acababas de romperte. – y no hagas estas bromas._

_- Lo siento – dijo. Apartó la mirada, y simuló una pequeña sonrisa_

* * *

><p>Sabías que algo iba mal, pero no hiciste nada, ignorándolo, pensando que si no preguntabas ni mirabas a tu alrededor podrías seguir viviendo sin preocupaciones a su lado. Pero no fue así.<p>

* * *

><p><em>- ¡Te llevaré conmigo, lejos de aquí (Lector), no tienes por qué hacer esto más! Esta no es nuestra guerra.<em>

_- Pero Spanner, eso es imposible…_

_- Voy a hacerlo, voy a unirme a los Vongola._

_- ¿Estás loco? Van a matarte, Spanner. – saltaste asustada._

_- No te preocupes, me uniré a ellos, y acabaremos la guerra. Saldremos de esta. – te prometió con una sonrisa._

_- ¡No! ¡Spanner! ¡Prométeme que no lo harás, por favor, te matarán! ¡Spanner! – notaste tus ojos humedecerse._

_- Pero…_

_- ¡Promételo! – imploraste. _

_- Sabías que él no te entendía, ese temor en tu pecho. Pero al final apartó la mirada._

_- Lo prometo._

_Simulaste una pequeña sonrisa, aliviada._

Pero mintió.

Él se fue… y no miró atrás, no te esperó, no dudó.

Todo lo que teníais se desvaneció. Y ahora él era tu enemigo, al que tendrías que matar.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, y suba el próximo capítulo pronto! :)<strong>

**Los próximos capítulos serán:**

_**Colonello – darkAzura**_

_**Xanxus - dayana27**_

_**Alude -artemisa93**_

**Gracias por leer, seguir mi historia, y dejar maravillosos reviews~**

**Dejen algun review para alegrarme la semanita :3**

**Ciao, ciao~**


	45. Oportunidad

**¡Hola a todos/as! **

**Gracias por los encantadores reviews, que siempre me alegran el día, y siento haceros tristes tan a menudo con los angst, hahaha, pero realmente me es más fácil escribir drama, aunque prometo poner más amor, y pasión, en los próximos capítulos ^^**

**Bueno, Subo otro capítulo, dedicado a ****darkAzura! Espero que te guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oportunidad<strong>

**Pareja:** Colonello/Lector

**Género: **Romance/ (leve) Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Te despertaste lentamente, y abriste los ojos despacio. Tu almohada estaba levemente empapada por las lágrimas de la noche anterior. Te pasaste la mano por encima de los ojos cansados, y te incorporaste. Notaste una extraña calidez en la casa, y una familiar chaqueta reposando encima de la silla de tu habitación. Te levantaste de la cama, y saliste de tu habitación. Oíste un leve zumbido proveniente de la cocina, así que te dirigiste hacia esa.<p>

Al otro lado de la puerta viste al joven Arcobaleno rubio, de espaldas a ti, ocupado en la cocina.

Entonces se giró y te vio. Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro.

- Buon giorno (Lector). El desayuno está listo, kora.

Ante tu asombro, tomó los platos y los posó encima de la mesa.

- Siéntate que se te va a enfriar.

Separaste los labios para decir algo, pero al no saber que decir te adentraste en la cocina, y te sentaste en la silla delante de la comida.

Oíste como se giraba hacia la cocina para acabar de limpiar todo. Volviste la vista al plato delante de ti. Él había cocinada para ti, ayer vino sin dudarlo cuando lo llamaste llorando, y…

- Colonello…

- No sabía que tenías una cocina tan funcional, kora. Como siempre acabas comiendo cualquier cosa...

- Colonello.

- Aunque debí de asumir que con tu sueldo, podrías permitirte algo así, ya que…

- ¡Colonello!

Cuando espetaste él dejó de hablar. El silencio se instauró entre vosotros.

- Sabes que odio verte tan triste. – empezó a murmurar entonces. Te quedaste sin habla. Incapaz de enfrentarlo, mantuviste tu cabeza gacha, mirando el desayuno. – y más si es por ese hombre.

- Siento ser una carga, supongo que debe ser cansino oírme quejarme por el teléfono todo el tiempo – sonreíste, intentando aparentar normalidad. Te giraste hacia él con una sonrisa. – Lo siento, Colonello. Pero ahora estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás – te cortó seriamente, y clavó sus pupilas en las tuyas. La comisura de tus labios bajó poco a poco, borrando tu forzosa sonrisa. – no necesitas fingir conmigo, kora.

Él dejó de apoyarse en el mármol de la cocina y se acercó a ti, y sin dudar te envolvió con sus brazos, tiernamente. Antes de ser consciente de tus acciones levantaste los brazos para rodear su cuello con estos. Hundiste tu rostro en la curva de su cuello.

- Vamos a mostrárselo – dijo de repente él rompiendo el silencio. Te separaste un poco, confusa, para mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Eh? – inquiriste torciendo levemente la cabeza hacia la derecha, desconcertada.

- Lo que se está perdiendo ese idiota, kora – dijo con su característica sonrisa, juntando vuestras narices, y acariciando tu cabello.

Te sonrojaste ante la proximidad, y sus ambiguas palabras.

- Déjame ser tu hombre, (Lector) – dijo con una media sonrisa, y una brillo extraño en los ojos.

- ¿D-de que estás hablando Colonello? – tartamudeaste tratando de jalarte de su agarre pero él no cedió.

- Seamos amantes – declaró sin ningún rodeo.

- ¿E-estás loco?

- ¿De verdad suena tan descabellado? – preguntó con naturalidad.

- ¡S-sí!

Él rió para sus adentros, ante tu reacción, y su pequeño logro en hacerte olvidar, aunque fuera por unos segundos, tu mal de amor.

Pero entonces tomó tus manos, y captó tu atención de nuevo.

- Dame una oportunidad, por favor. Voy a cuidarte bien, kora. – dijo finalmente.

Pudiste ver la seriedad en sus labios, y sabías que no bromeaba. Te sonrojaste aún más, y apartaste la mirada, pero sin deshacerte de su agarre. Él lo tomó como una buena señal, y se acercó poco a poco a tus labios, y al ver que no oponías resistencia los puso encima de los tuyos unos breves segundos, besándote tiernamente. Cuando se separó, con una sonrisa, te miró directamente a los ojos.

- Yo te haré feliz (Lector).

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**La verdad es que me lo pasé bien escribiendo este. No sabía que saldría, pero me quedó bastante tierno ^^**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y dejen algún review :3**

**Ciao, Ciao!~**


	46. Compromisos

****¡Hola a todos/as! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo para ********dayana27 :)****

****¡Muchas gracias por los revies y por vuestra paciencia! Espero que les guste el capítulo y sigan la historia, poco a poco se actualiza la lista y llegaran todos los capítulos.****

* * *

><p><strong>Compromisos<strong>

**Pareja:** Xanxus/Lector

**Género: **Romance/(leve) humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Te sentaste al lado de la ventana soplando, enfadada con ti misma y con la situación. Habías pasado toda tu vida obedeciendo a tus padres, comportándote como una buena niña, acatando sus órdenes y deseos, intentando ser perfecta para convertirte en una diga sucesora del nombre de tu familia, pero… ¿Ser parte de un compromiso concertado?<p>

- ¿En qué siglo estamos? – te preguntaste a ti misma.

No te gustaba que te dieran órdenes, pero lo habías aguantado hasta ahora… y pensabas que cuando fueras mayor de edad podrías hacer lo que te placiera, pero tampoco podrías porqué estarías atada a tu marido. ¡Además eras demasiado joven para casarte! ¡Y con alguien que ni querías!

De repente alguien llamó a la puerta, acto seguido entro una sirvienta de la casa.

- Señorita, ha llegado su prometido. – avisó. No contestaste. Ella se marchó al acabar de deliberar su mensaje.

Esperaste, y esperaste, pero no aparecía. Cansada y frustrada te levantaste y decidiste ir a ver qué demoraba tanto al estúpido de tu prometido, pero cuando ibas a abrir la puerta apareció un rostro inesperado, familiar.

- ¿Xanxus? – inquiriste sin creerlo - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

Él te miró con una sonrisa socarrona y entró en la habitación.

- No sabía que te conformabas con escoria de tan bajo nivel – rió con aires de superioridad.

- ¿Q-qué? – saltaste desconcertada.

- Ni siquiera sabe luchar… - continuó.

- ¡Espera un segundo! – le hablaste parándote delante de él - ¿Acabas de noquear a mi prometido? – preguntaste atando cabos.

- Sí. – repuso como si fuera normal y lógico.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es escoria… no te merece. – repuso.

- Es un compromiso concertado, eso no importa eso. – le explicaste a la vez que empezaba dolerte la cabeza al pensar en todos los líos que te estabas metiendo.

- Concertado… encuentra a otro mejor partido entonces.

- Xanxus… ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Separaste los labios para decir algo pero un grito irritante os interrumpió.

- ¡Vrooooooi! ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto, jefe idiota? – Oíste la voz lejana de Squalo.

- Ese bastardo… - gruñó Xanxus entre dientes.

- Tenemos que marchar ya jefe, o empezará a venir gente – dijo otra voz. Él resopló pero no se lo pensó dos veces, agarró tu brazo y empezó a tirar de ti.

- ¿A dónde vamos?

- A casa – respondió. - (Lector) de la casa Varia.

- ¿?

- Eres mía, creo que lo dejé bastante claro.

No pudiste evitar sonrojarte ante esa mirada y el recuerdo que acababa de evocar.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto! – le casi gritaste sonrojada. Él se detuvo y te miró con seriedad.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Por qué no! ¿Además que vamos a decirle a mi familia, a _SU_ familia...?

- Si son un problema, les dispararé –

- ¡Xanxus! – exclamaste desesperada por hacerle entender. – Así no se hacen las cosas, es más complicado que eso.

Os sumisteis en silencio, mientras él te miraba fijamente, pensando. Entonces rebuscó algo en su abrigo.

- Si estuvieras casada, no podrías seguir adelante con esta farsa, ¿Verdad? – inquirió.

- No, ¿Por?

Fue entonces cuando se arrodilló delante de tu incrédula mirada.

- Se mía – gruñó a la vez que abría una pequeña cajita. Abriste la boca pero ningún sonido salió de esta. No sabías que decir, no podías ni procesar la información.

- Tu sei pazzo. – mustiaste.

- Basta dire di sì. – Dijo.

Sonreíste y le ofreciste tu mano, él la tomó llevándola a sus labios posesivamente.

- Tu sei mia – gruñó.

- Da sempre e per sempre – susurraste.

Él sonrió de lado y se levantó para ponerte el anillo en tu dedo, y sin previo aviso te tomó entre sus brazos besándote con pasión.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Algunas traducciones del italiano (_Lo traduje con el traductor de google así que siento si no está del todo bien traducido)_:**

**Tu sei Pazzo - Estás loco.**

**Basta dire di si - Solo dí que sí.**

**Tu sei mia - Eres mía.**

**Da sempre e per sempre - De siempre y para siempre.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y dejen reviews :) ****Colgaré el siguiente capítulo tan pronto lo termine.**

**¡Hasta pronto!~**


	47. Mère de mes enfants

**¡Hola a todos/as! Cómo prometí, aquí subo el nuevo capítulo, tan pronto como lo terminé. Dedicado a ****Artemisa93, espero que te guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mère de mes enfants<br>**

**Pareja:** Alaude/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

**Advertencias:** _¡Las esposas de Alaude! _

* * *

><p>Respirabas entrecortadamente, tu pelo estaba revuelto, tus mejillas coloreadas con un rosa intenso y los labios levemente separados, tratando de recobrar el aire que ese beso te había arrebatado.<p>

Esos ojos azulados y penetrantes te miraban fijamente con deseo. Te sentías acorralada bajo su mirada, como una presa ante su depredador. Él sonrió con anticipación y se inclinó hacia ti, mientras la mano de tu cintura descendía por esa curva.

Pero de repente alguien llamó a la puerta de la habitación. Él se detuvo, quedándose estático y finalmente caminó hacia esta, quitándose de encima tuyo.

La abrió para recibir al hombre con traje oscuro que se encontraba delante de esta.

El hombre se sorprendió al encontrarse con Alaude quién le miraba fijamente en silencio, con molestia.

- ¿Qué quieres? – inquirió fríamente.

- ¿Está (Lector)? – preguntó el hombre nervioso ante la cortante mirada del guardián de la nube.

- (Lector) está indispuesta – repuso él sin ningún remordimiento.

- Pero…

- Márchate – y tras decir eso cerró la puerta.

Volvió a adentrarse en la habitación y sonrió cuando volvió la mirada hacia ti, quién te encontrabas atada con sus esposas a la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Quién era? – preguntaste nerviosa y forcejando contra el agarre en tus muñecas.

- Nadie importante – repuso a la vez que se acercaba más a la cama.

- A-Alaude – se escapó entre tus labios a la vez que notabas la cama hundirse bajo su peso.

Entonces estampó sus labios contra los tuyos, con pasión. Suspiraste su nombre entre ese beso a la vez que sentías sus manos vagar por tu cuerpo. Se separó de ti brevemente para mirarte a los ojos. Incapaz de aguantar la intensidad de su mirada giraste la cabeza, dándole acceso libre a tu cuello. Él sonrió para sus adentros y atacó tu cuello, besándolo y mordiéndolo. Te removiste bajo su cuerpo.

Te mordiste el labio con fuerza intentando contener esos gemidos que amenazaban con dejar tus labios. Él siguió besando cada parte de cuerpo expuesto que encontró.

- ¿Estás intentando no hacer ruido? – preguntó con una voz profunda contra tu cuello.

Notaste un escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo,y intentaste de nuevo deshacerte de las esposas, querías tocarle, besarle tú también.

- Déjame escuchar tu voz – dijo Alaude, a modo de orden. Volvió a atacar tus labios y esta vez mordió tu labio inferior causando un leve quejido de tu parte.

- A-Alaude… - suspiraste su nombre de nuevo.

Él te miró y sonrió complacido, observándote; tus mejillas ruborizadas, tus labios entreabiertos, tu respiración irregular, tu pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, tus ojos llorosos por esas oleadas de placer.

Alargó una mano para rozar tu mejilla.

_- Je t'aime_ – susurró a la vez que besaba tus labios suavemente, con dulzura. tu corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras que solo pronunciaba cuando estabais solos, tras puertas cerradas

Pero entonces te diste cuenta que había algo más en su mirada. Volvió a inclinarse hacia ti y volvió a besarte dulcemente, subiendo por tus mejillas y besando tus ojos.

- Alaude – lo llamaste extrañada ante ese arrebato de dulzura.

- _Je veux avoir votre bébé_ – susurró en tu oreja.

- EH?! – Exclamaste al oírlo muy sonrojada, entendiendo lo que había dicho.

Él se separó de ti mirándote con determinación.

- Ya lo he decidido, serás la madre de mis hijos.

Te lo quedaste mirando intentando procesar la información, mientras los colores de tu rostro iban volviéndose más intensos y rojizos.

- ¡¿EH?!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tachán!<strong>

**Bueno, se dice que Alaude tiene orígenes franceses así que de ahí sale el título ''Mère de mes enfants'' que significa ''madre de mis hijos'', y más adelante la frase de Alaude ''Je veux avoir votre bébé'', que significa ''Quiero tener tus hijos''. (_Es todo un romántico y no lo sabíamos hahaha)._  
><strong>

**Una vez más, disculpadme si hay algún error en la traducción.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado y dején reviews con vuestra opinión! Intentaré actualizar cuando antes.**

**¡Hasta pronto!~**


	48. Quédate conmigo

**¡Hola a todos/as! **

**¡Gracias por los reviews y a todos los lectores que siguen capítulo a capítulo este fic!**

**Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, este dedicado a ****DarkAzura: ¡Espero que te guste!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quédate conmigo<strong>**

**Pareja:** Enma/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p>Estabas tumbada en el sofá tranquilamente, cuando oíste que la puerta se abría suavemente.<p>

- Ya estoy en casa – oíste la voz de Enma. Cuando lo viste aparecer por la puerta de la habitación te levantaste, sentándote en el sofá. Él se detuvo cerca de la salida y tú le miraste fijamente un poco molesta.

- ¿Qué pasó esta vez? – preguntaste al ver las múltiples heridas en rostro y brazos. Él se encogió de hombros apartando la vista.

- Me resbalé y caí.

Suspiraste profundamente a la vez que te levantabas.

- Voy a buscar el botiquín – murmuraste antes de marcharte hacia el baño a cogerlo.

Por el camino pensaste en la excusa de Enma. Siempre decía algo distinto: me he caído, me tropecé, choqué con alguien… sin embargo sabías que mentía. Y el hecho que no pudieras hacer nada para ayudarlo te quemaba por dentro.

Sacudiste la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos, mientras llegaste al baño. Abriste la puerta y entraste. A la derecha de la habitación, al lado del espejo había un armario de madera. Lo abriste y viste que allí estaba el botiquín blanco que necesitabas.

Alargaste la mano y trataste de cogerlo, pero estaba demasiado alto, y no alcanzabas a cogerlo. Con testarudez seguiste intentándolo, alargando aún más el brazo y poniéndote de puntillas. Estabas muy concentrada, cuando de repente notaste unos brazos cerrarse alrededor de tu cintura.

Te detuviste y procesaste la escena. Enma había venido al baño y te había abrazado por detrás, enterrando su cabeza en la curva de tu hombro.

- Enma – mustiaste su nombre, desconcertada ante esa acción.

Él no dijo nada y te abrazó con más fuerza.

- Enma, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntaste preocupada. Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro entre sus labios.

- (Lector)…Tú no vas a irte, ¿Verdad? – preguntó de repente. Abriste mucho los ojos desconcertada, pero sin pensarlo dos veces pusiste tu mano encima de la suya.

- Claro que no. ¿Por qué haría algo así?

- Yo… no quiero que te pase nada.

Sabías que había muchas cosas que Enma no te contaba, sabías que Adelheid y los otros guardaban un secreto, del cual te excluían, sin embargo, nunca se te había pasado por la cabeza dejar a Enma. Nunca. Por qué aunque tampoco se lo hubiese dicho nunca… tú le amabas.

- Estoy aquí, no me va a pasar nada. – dijiste, tratando de reconfortarlo.

- No me dejes nunca, por favor. – murmuró contra tu cuello. – Te necesito.

Te estremeciste ante esas palabras y pudiste ver en el espejo que tenías delante tus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.

Pero aún así te preguntaste, ¿Qué clase de carga debía soportar Enma sobre sus hombros? ¿Qué tipo de carga, que no podía compartir contigo? Querías estar a su lado, pero era él quién no te dejaba. Querías ser parte de su mundo.

- Enma, ¿Qué me estás ocultando? – reuniste el valor suficiente para preguntar. – Quiero ser parte de esto, no me apartes de tu mundo – le rogaste.

Entonces él se soltó de tu agarre. Te giraste para mirarlo y pudiste verlo en su mirada. Miedo.

- Tengo miedo. – dijo él con una sonrisa triste, mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿De qué? ¿Hay alguien que te quiere hacer daño? – le preguntaste, preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente.

- Tengo miedo de que si te cuento la verdad, no vuelvas a mirarme con los mismos ojos. – Confesó finalmente levantando la cabeza.

- Enma – dijiste su nombre – yo jamás te daría la espalda, no me importan tus secretos.

- No es lo que he hecho sino quién soy, lo que voy a hacer… yo… no quiero mentirte más.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero te diste prisa en romperlo.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Eh?

Tomaste sus manos, ante su incrédula y confusa mirada.

- Estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase, porqué yo… lo decidí hace mucho tiempo, Enma…Que te seguiría dónde fuera, porqué... – te mordiste el labio dudosa – Te quiero – confesaste finalmente.

Él no dijo nada durante unos instantes, hasta que finalmente tus palabras le llegaron y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Entonces se acercó a ti lentamente y posó sus labios encima de los tuyos en un dulce e inocente beso.

- No más secretos. – te dijo con una sonrisa, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Sonreíste y le abrazaste, enterrando tu rostro en la curva de su cuello.

- No más secretos – susurraste, mientras te dejabas abrazar por Enma.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Definitivamente saque la parte más romántica y rosada de mi, la verdad... hahaha ¡Espero que les haya gustado la ternura de Enma! :)**

**No se olviden de dejar review y hacedme saber que les pareció ^^ Intentaré actualizar pronto! **

**Hasta pronto~**


	49. You'll be my death

**¡Hola a todos/as! Vuelvo después de otra larga ausencia con este nuevo capítulo, dedicado a darkAzura, espero que te guste! Y muchas gracias a todas las otras lectoras por leerme y esas bonitas personitas que se molestan a dejar review! :3 Ahora, sin más demora...**

* * *

><p><strong>You'll be my death<strong>

**Pareja:** Adult!Reborn/Lector

**Género: **Romance/Hurt & Comfort

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 49:<strong>

Sentías tu corazón latir desbocado y tus labios entreabiertos intentando recuperar el aliento. Detuviste tu carrera, escondiéndote detrás de una columna de piedra. Apoyaste la espalda contra la fría piedra y escuchaste atentamente. Todo estaba en silencio, a parte de tu respiración agitada que intentabas suavizar. Bajaste la mirada hacia tu arma y miraste cuantas balas te quedaban. Tres. Entrecerraste los ojos por unos segundos. Entonces pegaste tu espalda aún más contra la pared, cómo si quisieras fusionarte con ella, y echaste un vistazo detrás de ella, pero de repente una bala impactó contra la piedra rozándote la mejilla. Volviste a pegar la espalda a la pared mientras la sangre resbalaba por tu mejilla.

- Sigues viva, _amore_? – preguntó la voz de Reborn. Su voz seguía siendo profunda y calmada, con un deje de ironía, aunque apreciaste como su respiración también estaba agitada.

No contestaste y antes de darle la oportunidad de moverse hacia ti, desataste de tu pierna una granada de humo y la lanzaste en su dirección. Aprovechaste la distracción para dejar la seguridad de la columna y abandonar la habitación, tratando de esquivar la lluvia de balas que empezó a llover encima de ti. Pero entonces sentiste una presencia detrás de ti, te giraste y disparaste oyendo un leve gruñido cuando la bala atravesó su carne. Trataste de girarte para correr, pero su pie te alcanzó y de un golpe a la espalda te hizo caer al suelo. Te diste la vuelta esquivando su puño a la vez que le dabas una patada en el estómago para apartarle de encima de ti. Eso te dio tiempo a recuperar la pistola que había caído de tus manos y disparar, pero con su brazo te dio un golpe en el tuyo, cosa que hizo cambiar la dirección de la bala, haciendo fallar el blanco. Maldijiste entre dientes, solo te quedaba una bala.

Te levantaste del suelo justo a tiempo para ver que Reborn te estaba apuntando con su pistola, al igual que tú a él. Los dos os mirasteis fijamente, con la respiración agitada y algunas gotas de sudor resbalando por vuestras sienes. Viste una mancha roja en la camisa de Reborn, en su brazo. Él también examinó tu cuerpo, reparando en los distintos arañazos y moratones que él había causado. Pero en ese momento supisteis que el juego había terminado. Eso era real y uno de vosotros tenía que morir, a manos del otro.

Vuestras _famiglias_, antes aliadas, se habían convertido en enemigos. Te habían dado una orden directa de eliminar a cualquier miembro de su familia. Así que ahí te encontrabas, de pie delante de Reborn, tu amante, con la pistola cargada y alzada, apuntando a su cabeza, mientras Reborn sujetaba con firmeza su pistola contra tu pecho.

Vuestras miradas se cruzaron y os quedasteis mirándoos. Vuestras respiraciones calmándose poco a poco. Tú alargaste los dedos hacia el gatillo, mientras le seguías mirando con una mezcla de emociones confusas.

Entonces lentamente bajó su arma con una sonrisa.

- ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? – le preguntaste alarmada.

- No puedo hacerlo – dijo con su sonrisa socarrona, pero con un deje de tristeza y derrota.

- No, ¡No! Levanta la maldita pistola. – le gritaste moviendo el arma delante de su cara. Él ni se inmutó. – Venga…

Sentías tus fuerzas abandonarte, tus dedos temblar alrededor de la pistola. Fue entonces cuando Reborn dio un paso al frente haciendo que el cañón de tu pistola tocara su frente. Te estremeciste ante esa acción y su mirada penetrante.

- Hazlo – dijo esas palabras sin ninguna duda o arrepentimiento. Te mordiste el labio para contener las lágrimas, para mantenerte fuerte y hacer lo que hacía falta.

Fue entonces que al ver tu debilidad Reborn se incorporó y apartó de un manotazo la pistola de su frente. Esta cayó de tus manos a la vez que él se apoderaba de tus labios. Sin pensarlo dos veces, siguiendo tu instinto, llevaste las manos a su pelo mientras te pegabas más a su cuerpo. Él te tomó de la cintura y te llevó hasta el mueble más cercano dónde te sentó, estampándote contra la pared con pasión mientras seguía devorándote. Sus labios repartieron besos fogosos a lo largo de todo tu cuerpo, descendieron por tu mandíbula, el cuello, la clavícula, y tú enterrabas tus dedos en su cabello suspirando su nombre. Solo cuando llegó al inicio de tu camiseta de tirantes se detuvo alzando la mirada hacia tus ojos. Tú le miraste con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos.

- Serás mi muerte – te dijo. - Ti amo, amore.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Tachán!~ <strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Voy a ponerme a trabajar en la lista, a ver si puedo actualizar más rápido. Hasta pronto!**

**¿_Review?_**


	50. Antes de saberlo

**¡Hola a todos/as! Vuelvo con un capítulo más largo que los que escribo normalmente-_La inspiración me golpeó, jijiji_-. ****Este va dedicado a ****Paz ds xzb, espero que te guste *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de saberlo<strong>

**Pareja:** TYLHibari/Lector/_(Yamamoto)_

**Género: **Romance/Angst

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 50:<strong>

Te dijo que estaba en una misión. Hacía una semana que el Décimo Vongola había mandado a Hibari Kyoya en una misión en Italia. No preguntaste mucho, ya que era habitual. Simplemente seguiste tu rutina, fuiste a trabajar y seguiste con tu semana. Al final de esta recibiste una llamada de Kyoya que te dijo que la misión se había alargado y seguramente volvería dos días más tarde. Le echabas de menos, pero asentiste con una sonrisa triste y le dijiste que no se preocupara. Aún así, aburrida y sin nada que hacer decidiste pasarte por los cuarteles generales de Vongola, para saludar y ver si podías ser de ayuda.

Mientras caminabas los largos pasillos pensabas en Kyoya. Hacía tres meses que habíais empezado a _salir_. Aún te costaba un poco acostumbrarte a su gran mansión y todo a su alrededor, pero eras feliz. Decidiste pasarte por su oficina, pero entonces cuando llegaste delante de esta viste que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Extrañada te acercaste. Nadie osaba entrar en la oficina de Kyoya cuando él no estaba. Alargaste la mano para abrir la puerta, pero entonces oíste una suave risa en su interior. Una voz de mujer. Te congelaste en tu lugar. Sentiste un gruñido acompañado de un gemido. Tus ojos se abrieron mucho y te llevaste una mano encima de tus labios. Cerraste los ojos, luchando contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de estos. Cuando los abriste, todo rastro de lágrima había desaparecido. No le darías eso, no te vería llorar.

Cerraste tu mano alrededor del pomo de la puerta y la abriste. Incluso, cuando ya te imaginabas que te encontrarías al otro lado, no pudiste evitar que tu corazón te diera un vuelco. Allí estaba Hibari sentado en su silla con sus manos encima de las caderas del torso desnudo de la chica que estaba encima de él, besándole.

Abriste más los ojos al descubrir quién era su acompañante.

- Chrome…. - Dejaste escapar entre tus labios herida.

Entonces ambos se giraron hacia ti. La chica se sonrojó violentamente cuando te vio, rápidamente se apartó de su amante y cogió su camisa, mientras Hibari te miraba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en particular en el rostro. Su camisa estaba medio desabrochada y tenía el pelo revuelto.

No había nada que decir, tú solo querías saber una cosa.

- ¿Cuánto hace…?

- (Lector)-san – intent decir Chrome, disculpándose.

- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado viéndoos?! – preguntaste alzando tu voz. Chrome se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, luchando por retener sus lágrimas, a la vez que su rostro se volvía rojo.

- Un mes – respondió Hibari sin más.

Miraste una vez más a Hibari antes de dar media vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con su voz fría y calmada. Por una vez decidiste ignorarlo, caminar fuera de la habitación sin girarte ni complacerle. No te vería llorar, no le darías eso.

Caminaste conteniendo las lágrimas. Sonreíste amargamente al suelo cuando no sentiste pasos tras de ti. Abandonaste la mansión con tanta calma y dignidad como pudiste y te adentraste en las calles de la ciudad. Tu visión empezaba a nublarse con lágrimas y de repente chocaste contra alguien.

- L-lo siento – murmuraste llevándote las manos al rostro.

- (Lector)-chan – dijo tu nombre la voz familiar de Taksehi. - ¿Qué haces aquí en la ciudad? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Podías oler una suave aroma en él, sake, había estado bebiendo. Él bajó su mirada hacia ti, entonces vio tu rostro enrojecido y tus ojos acuosos, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar qué te pasaba, enterraste tu rostro en su pecho a la vez que empezabas a sollozar. Él te rodeó con sus brazos y enterró su rostro entre tu cabello. No era ningún secreto que el guardián de la lluvia sentía algo por ti desde hacia tiempo, pero nunca había tratado nada ya que sabía que tú estabas con Hibari y que le querías mucho.

Antes de ser consciente te encontrabas en su apartamento y estabas desabrochando su camisa con ansias, mientras él repartía besos fugaces a tu cuello y clavícula. De repente, y para tu sorpresa, puso sus manos encima de las tuyas, deteniéndote. Tus ojos confusos se encontraron con los suyos.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó seriamente. Le dedicaste una media sonrisa, apartando la vista de sus grandes ojos. Te sentaste encima de su regazo y empezaste a mover tus caderas en círculos, eso causó que dejara escapar un suspiró entre sus labios a la vez que se relajaba.

- Estoy segura – murmuraste en su oído. Entonces te cogió de la cintura con sus grandes manos y buscó tu boca con sus labios, pero te apartaste abruptamente, instintivamente. Él te miró confuso y tú te mordiste el labio. Para ti los besos eran algo muy importante e íntimo. Un recuerdo de los labios de Kyoya encima de los tuyos cruzó tu mente.

- (Lector) – te llamó Takeshi. Saliste de tu ensueño y fuiste tú la que con delicadeza y lentitud posaste tus labios encima de los suyos. Viste como Takeshi cerraba los ojos.

Entonces te volvió a besar esta vez con más intensidad y pasión. Rodeaste su cuello con tus brazos a la vez que ibáis perdiendo vuestra ropa.

A la mañana siguiente, fuiste la primera en despertarte. Cuando abriste los ojos viste su rostro tranquilo dormido a tu lado. Su cuerpo desprendía una calidez que jamás habías sentido durante todo ese tiempo que habías estado con Hibari. Jamás te despertabas a su lado, porque él siempre se despertaba antes que tú, dejándote con su lado de la cama frío y vacío. En silencio te levantaste de la cama y cogiste tu ropa, sentías vergüenza de lo que habías hecho y de lo que estabas a punto de hacer, marcharte sin decir nada, como si nunca hubiese pasado. De pie a la puerta observaste su cuerpo desnudo tapado con la sábana blanca, su rostro placido y tranquilo. Algo se removió dentro de ti, sentiste una gran tentación de dejar todas tus cosas y volver a meterte en su cama. Te mordiste el labio con fuerza antes de darte la vuelta y abandonar su apartamento.

Odiándote a ti misma volviste a la mansión que compartías con Kyoya. Como esperabas él no estaba, incluso dudabas que hubiese vuelto desde ayer. Entraste en la sala de estar y ojeaste el vino que había detrás de la puerta de cristal de un armario. Lo guardabais para las visitas. Sin ningún remordimiento abriste la botella y te serviste una copa y empezaste a beber, una detrás de otra. Cuando ibas por la sexta oíste la puerta abrirse detrás de ti, ni te molestaste en darte la vuelta.

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – te preguntó. Si no estuvieses bajo los efectos del alcohol quizás hubieses apreciado la forma en que suavizó su voz al preguntártelo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste tú? – preguntaste con amargura, a forma de reproche. Él suspiró con aire preocupado y alargó la mano para tomar la botella de tu mano.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? – le bramaste aferrándote a la botella, pero fácilmente te la arrebató de las manos.

- Ya has bebido suficiente – te dijo.

- ¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para decirme eso?!

Enfadada te levantaste con rapidez, te arrepentiste al ver que tu mundo empezaba a dar vueltas, pero antes de que pudieras tocar el suelo unos brazos te cogieron. AL darte cuenta de que se trataba de Hibari lo apartaste bruscamente.

- ¡No me toques! – le gritaste. Pero antes de poder alejarte volvió a tomarte en sus brazos y sin dejar que dijeras nada estampó sus labios contra los tuyos con febril necesidad y ansias.

Te apretó contra su cuerpo de tal forma que te costaba respirar. Sentiste sus manos vagar entre tus ropas y te sentiste asqueada. Asqueada de querer que continuara a pesar de lo que había pasado, asqueada de seguir queriéndole. En un atento de recuperar tu juicio le mordiste con fuerza el labio. Él se apartó de ti con un gruñido. Viste como la sangre resbalaba por tu barbilla.

- ¿También dejaste que te besara? – preguntó entonces Hibari. Te quedaste sin palabras ante su pregunta. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo peligroso, estaba enfurecido. Él había olido en ti la fragancia de otro hombre. Sentiste tu rostro volverse rojo de vergüenza y rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía él entre todos de decirte eso? - ¿A quién veías mientras te besaba? – preguntó dando un paso al frente.

- ¡Para! –le gritaste dando un paso atrás. – ¡No te acerques más!

Pero de nada servía, porque él hacia lo que quería y cuando quería. Antes de saberlo él estaba delante de ti, mirándote con sus ojos centelleantes, llenos de pasión y lujuria. Antes de saberlo atacó tus labios de nuevo, besándote con desesperación. Antes de saberlo tú estabas correspondiendo a ese beso.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**¡Siento jugar así con vuestros corazones, pero es que soy una fan del drama y angst! Espero que les haya gustado y esperen el próximo con ansias.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**

**¿Review?**


	51. Es suficiente

**¡Hola a todos! Renazco de mis cenizas con este capítulo para paz xd. ****Espero que les guste y que la espera haya valido la pena :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Es suficiente<strong>

**Pareja: **Alaude/Lector

**Género: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen, son obra de Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 51:<strong>

Apoyaste tu espalda contra la pared del pasillo oscuro de la mansión cerrando los ojos mientras intentabas estabilizar tu respiración. Luchaste contra las lágrimas de vergüenza y impotencia que amenazaban con salir. Cuando volviste a abrir los ojos recuperaste la compostura y empezaste a andar de nuevo. Te detuviste delante de una gran puerta y entraste en la habitación como una sombra invisible, sin que nadie reparara en tu presencia. Te moviste entre las sombras de la habitación, con discreción y silencio.

Dentro de la sala estaban reunidos los miembros y afiliados principales de la familia Vongola. Era una especie de celebración. Intentaste pasar desapercibida. Al fin y al cabo era lo que hacías, tú no eras más que una mera sirvienta.

Tenías la vista fija en el suelo, tratando de esconder tus emociones detrás de una máscara inexpresiva. Pero tus ojos rojizos, labios hinchados y mejillas coloreadas no pudieron engañar a los ojos del joven rubio que se encontraba en un extremo de la habitación, observándote. Atravesaste la habitación con rapidez, y tras recoger algunas copas y botellas vacías saliste de la habitación de nuevo. Lo llevaste todo al pequeño almacén y depositaste los restos en una bolsa. Tus manos temblaban levemente, al igual que tu labio inferior. Pero tu expresión no cambió, no ibas a llorar.

Pero entonces cuando te giraste viste una sombra cerca del marco de la puerta. Bajaste la mirada al suelo una vez más, aunque su mirada fría y penetrante ya se había grabado en tu mente. Sus ojos azules siguieron mirándote. Alaude caminó hacia delante, deteniéndose delante de ti. Entonces te empujó levemente contra la pared que tenías detrás, apoyándo tu espalda contra la fría piedra.

- ¿Dónde? - inquirió con posesividad en la voz. Te estremeciste - ¿Dónde te ha tocado? - preguntó de nuevo. Tú solo pudiste apartar la mirada. Sus ojos se estrecharon y Alaude luchó por reprimir el gruñido que se empezó a formar en su garganta cuando vio la marca rojiza en tu mejilla.

Levantó la mano para tocar la mejilla magullada, pero se detuvo al ver que te estremeciste y cerraste los ojos con fuerza. Él se quedó unos segundos mirándote antes de desistir y bajar finalmente su mano.

- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó intentando contener la rabia fuera de su voz. No quería asustarte. Pero tú aún no lo miraste. Alaude dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de colocar, suavemente, una mano bajo tu barbilla y levantarla para que le miraras a los ojos. No podías combatir su fuerza y acabaste alzando los ojos para encontrarte con su electrizante mirada. Durante unos segundos no dijo nada, solo observó tus facciones.

- ¿Te ha herido en alguna parte? – preguntó con calma. Negaste con la cabeza lentamente. El pareció un poco más aliviado. Entonces separaste tus labios a la vez que tus ojos recuperaban su emoción, pero ningún sonido salió de tu boca, aparte de un silencioso grito. La frustración se apoderó de ti mientras volvías a cerrar tu boca, llevando tus labios juntos, mirando al suelo. Había tantas cosas que querías decirle. Cualquier otro hombre habría perdido la paciencia y se hubiese ido, pero Alaude se quedó, observándote en silencio. Finalmente soltó tu barbilla pero para abrazarte. Sus brazos te rodearon en un cálido abrazo.

- Te entiendo – se limitó a decir en un casi inaudible susurro. Tus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa y confusión. Esas simples palabras hicieron que tus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. No querías que te vieran llorar, pero en el mismo instante que esas palabras salieron de su boca todo tu mundo se quebró, la máscara que habías llevado durante tanto tiempo se rompió mientras una sola lágrima rodaba por tu mejilla. No hiciste ningún amago de secártela. Alzaste tus manos y las apoyaste contra su pecho al igual que tu cabeza. Agarraste su camisa y permaneciste inmóvil en sus brazos, llorando, mientras él repitió esas palabras: _Te entiendo._

En ese instante, eso era más que suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Eso es todo! <strong>

**Unas cuantas aclaraciones por si os ha parecido confuso el one-shot. El argumento es que Lector es una sirvienta en la mansión Vongola y uno de los invitados la había estado 'molestando' y maltratando, por suerte Lector escapa e intentaba alejarse cuando Alaude la ve y decide acercarse. **

**Posible interpretación también es que Lector sea muda.**

**¡****Espero que os haya gustado!**

**Hasta pronto,**

_¿Review?_


End file.
